An Assassin's Burden
by JustAnimeManga
Summary: Tatsumi's whole life changed when he found a child and a letter claiming it to be his. For years, he beared the duties of father and assassin on his shoulders. As the Revolution draws closer, Tatsumi's daughter suddenly slips out of his reach. Will Tatsumi save his daughter? And how will Meme cope with the fact that her mother's identity is still unknown? OC
1. For an assassin we'll raise her

**Hello everyone! New story focusing on my favourite OTP! I kind of want this to blow people's minds, but I don't think that will happen. Oh well. I hope you like it, and make sure to leave a review of what you think!**

**Tatsumi P.O.V **

-Oh man, that was a tough night.-Lubbock yawned loudly.

In order to prepare for the revolution, Night Raid was filling in small assignments and killings. We usually did a few in one night, so our group was becoming nockturnal. Right now, the thing everyone dreamed of, was a bed. We were just walking home to the base, cracking jokes and being all over the place, when we saw a basket under a tree. We stopped in our actions and stared at it.

-Whoa, people check this out!-Lubba said, running over to it. Leone took hold of his hair and yanked him back.

-Don't get ahead of yourself. It could be a trap, for all we know.

-Maybe it's a bomb!-Mine cried.

-Or maybe it's empty.-Akame said.

-Um, maybe the best thing to do is just open it?-Sheele said shyly.

I walked to the basket, keeping my hand on my back, just to have Incrusio ready in case of it being a trap. I gently lifted the cover.

It wasn't a trap. It wasn't a bomb, and it definitely wasn't empty.

It was a child.

A child, a beautiful, baby girl. She couldn't have been older that a week. I read the letter that was on top of the covers.

_Tatsumi_

_Her name is Akame._

That was it. No signature, no anything. The letter had my name on it, so the person that left the child here must have thought it was mine. The little girl opened her eyes. Even though they were nothing like mine, at that moment I understood:this was my child. And from now on, I must raise it.

-Hey, Tatsumi, what was in there...Holy shit!-Lubba looked over my shoulder, then jumped away.-What...is...that?

-Never seen a child before?-asked Mine sarcastically.

-The letter states that the child is mine.-I said.-So I'll take it in.

-But Tatsumi...Boss...Will she allow this?-Leone asked unsurely.

-I don't know.-I took the child in my arms.

-And what about her mother?-Akame asked, with her arms folded.

-I don't know that, either.

* * *

Boss was waiting for us at the door. Her arms were folded, and a cigarette was hanging from her lips.

-You're kind of late.-she said.-And what is that you're holding Tatsumi?

-Ummmm...please don't kill me, Boss! This is my child. I found her today. I want to keep her.

-I'm confused.-Boss said.

We got inside, sat at the table and we explained the whole situation to Boss.

-I see. But the thing I don't see is how this could work.

-Boss...I can't just leave her. She'll die alone...After all this is...my precious child.

-I know that. I think in the end we'll have to keep her.-My face lit up with hope.-But that doesn't change the fact that this is no place for a child to be brought up. We are _assassins_.

-And for an assassin we'll raise her.-I said.

Everyone looked at me like I was joking. But I was serious.

-What's her name?-Sheele asked.

-Akame.-I said. All eyes turned to Akame, then to me.-It was her mother's will. But her second name will be Sayo, as chosen by me.

-Very well. However, it'll be confusing, having two Akames in the house.

-We can call her Meme.-Mine said.-It's a cute nickname.

-And I'm to understand the identity of her mother is still unknown? So it's up to you, Tatsumi, to find it out.

-But how? For all I know, her mother can be Esdeath, or some random whore.

-Wow, Tatsumi, I never knew you had a V.I.P card at a brothel!-Leone laughed.

-That's not it!

-Well, I guess we have no choice. We have just put a burden of bringing up a child on our shoulders and we have to bear it. Akame Sayo, welcome to Night Raid.

We didn't know what to do, so we let out an awkward cheer. Boss sighed, but then smiled and said:

-That aside, how was your assignment, Sheele?

-Ehh, I-It was fi-fine I guess...-Sheele stammered.

-Are you okay? You're not wounded, are you?-Mine asked, concerned about her friend.

-No, I'm alright. But...A whole 10 days of just killing was tough...I think I'll go rest for now.

Sheele headed upstairs to her room. She grasped the stair rail to keep her balance. She looked as if she was about to collapse. She turned and gave us a brave smile. I followed her with my sight until she was no longer visible.

* * *

Hey, are you gonna manage to raise this child on your own?-Lubba asked me later on. I went outside when everyone was sleeping. Lubba threw me bottle of milk beer, Boss' specialty. She made it in secret, and didn't let anyone sneak a drop, not even Leone.

-Thanks.-I said, uncapping the bottle and taking a drink.

-So?

-So...yeah, so? I don't know! Meme was the unluckiest girl in the world, having me for a dad.

-Naah, it's not that bad. The thing is...she's a girl, Tatsumi. Maybe I'm not the one to talk, but...I know that you'll want to help her in every way possible. And there are things that you won't be able to help her with.

-Like when she'll get her period, or something like that?-I asked.

Lubba nodded. He finished his drink and threw the bottle into the horizon. We heard a crack of glass breaking.

-Well, I'm going to bed.-Lubba said and walked away.-Oh, and also...-he threw something at me. I caught it in my hands.-Good luck charm.

I looked at the thing in my hand. It was a little piece of string, a part of Lubba's teigu. When did he have a chance to cut it off? I didn't know. But I put it my pocket. I knew what I was gonna do with it.

Back in my room, I looked in the tiny, last-minute, trashy cot that Meme was sleeping in. I stroked her head delicately.

-Darling, I promise to be a good father. I don't know if I'm promising the impossible, but I'll try. I'll try to make you be brought up as best as possible. I also...I'll find your mother. That's for sure.

The woman who heard these words smiled to herself.

_I hope Tatsumi...I hope._

**Okeeyyy, first chapter, guys! I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't notice, this fanfic doesn't follow the manga, nor the anime. It's kinda its own way, 'cos Sheele is alive, but Bro isn't, and the Jaegars and Esdeath are here...I don't know. Anyway, be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! I hope none of you will guess Meme's mom's identity, but I guess you kind of figured it out already :). Bye, love u all! :* **


	2. The first mission

**Yo! Another chapter of my story! I hope some of you guys have theories about this fanfic. Please leave a review of my story to let me know what you think!  
**

**Tatsumi P.O.V **

**5 years later**

The sun shone bright in my eyes, wakening me from a deep sleep. I got up and put on my clothes. Still yawning I crossed the hall to wake my little daughter up. But Meme wasn't in bed. That woke me up completely. I ran down the stairs to the dining room. It was empty, but the door to the training area was open. I went outside to face the brisk morning wind. I heard noises:

-All right, little girl! That's it! Okay, you did great! Let's take a break.

It was Leone's voice. I turned to a sight of our training field. Meme was in the middle of it, still in her pajamas. Her fists were bleeding and she had sweat beads running down her temples. She was breathing heavily. She was obviously after an intense training. Her tutoress was sitting on a nearby rock, taking a swig out of a liquor bottle.

-Hi daddy!-Meme ran over to me and gave me a hug.-I was on training with Auntie Leone.

-That's good. For a second I thought something happened to you when you weren't in bed this morning.- I said, returning my daughter's affection.

-Chill, Big Daddy!-Leone said, finishing her drink and commencing another one.-Don't panic every time I, or anyone else, takes her out for training in the morning.

-But you could leave a note or something. I'm constantly worrying about wether nothing happened to her when we're out or like that. After all, this is the worst place for a little girl to grow up in.

-You sound like such a _dad_.-Leone laughed.-I'll never stop amusing me.-She got up.-C'mon. I want some real breakfast.

When we got back, Meme and I ate a bowl of rice, while Leone drunk a whole bottle of wine.

-Meme, your table prayer.-I reminded my daughter. Meme sighed.

-Thanks for the meal!-she said, putting her hands together. Mine, who appeared at the door, sniggered.

-Don't laugh at me!-I shouted.

-Why is Mine onee-san laughing at you, daddy?-Meme asked.

-Don't eat with your mouth full, sweetheart.

Now both Leone and Mine were laughing their heads off. They got all red, and Leone even got the hiccups. She grabbed her bottle and when she found it empty, still laughing she went to get another one.

-Good God, Tatsumi, when did you turn into such a _father_?-Mine asked.

-I'm just trying to make my daughter have a good childhood.

-Yeah, very good. With assassins!-Lubba said.

I sat in a sulk while Lubba, Leone and Mine were roaring with laughter.

-Good, morning, Night Raid. I see very good moods this morning.-Boss walked into the dining room, her hair wet from her bath. I looked at Lubba. He was drooling enormously. I planned to turn that back on him later on.

-I'm very glad seeing you so happy. We have a big assassination to do tonight. And we need all of us.-she nodded at Meme.-_All _of us.-Meme gasped in awe.

-Really? Really, Miss Najenda? I get to go to a mission?

-Well, we need all the hands we possibly can. And it's not likely for anyone to get severely wounded. I think it'll be perfect training for you.

-Can I, daddy?-Meme asked me, her violet eyes shining excitedly. I knew that shine from somewhere, I just couldn't remember where.

-Well, if Boss says so...

-Good morning, everyone.-Sheele said quietly, walking into the room.

-Shee-san, I get to do an assignment with everyone!-Meme cried, giving Sheele a hug.

-Wow, really? That's great!-Sheele said. Night Raid loved my daughter dearly, but I think Sheele did most.

-As I was saying, were looking for this teigu.-Boss held up a sheet of parchment, with a picture of a huge knife on it. It's called Suraisa, Slicer. Its trump card is still unknown. Not everyone can use it. They say one has to born to use Suraisa.

-Then let's do it!

* * *

Late at night we snuck out of our base. We had to assassinate a big group of the Capital's Police, who tortured innocent people.

-Okay, we go in two-person groups. Mine and Akame, Tatsumi and Sheele, Lubbock and Meme, and Leone and I.-Boss said.-Go for it!

Sheele and I wandered closer to the base of our targets. We kept close to each other, just in case.

-Umm, Tatsumi...-Sheele whispered.

-Yeah?

-Can you...hold my hand?-she asked shyly.

-Euh, sure, I guess.-I didn't feel her hand directly because I was wearing Incrusio, but I could feel it tremble with fear. I gave it a little comforting squeeze.

-It's gonna be fine.

Then, out of the blue, a dude appeared behind us, taking us by complete surprise.

-Sheele!-I cried, pushing her out of the way.

We indulged in a gory battle. There were two of us and like ten of those guys. I was afraid that we won't fight them off. Then something hit me.

_What if Lubba and Meme encounter something like this? Lubba is a tough fighter, but he wouldn't be able to fight something like this on his own. And Meme...she too, the only fighting she ever did was training with us...she's never been in a real battle before. No. She wouldn't..._

Then Sheele and I heard a scream.

-Uncle Lubba!

We looked at each other. Sheele was pale and she had tears in her eyes. _Meme_, we said with our sight. We finished off the last of the villains and rushed in the direction of the sound. I took Sheele's hand again, maybe to comfort myself, too. We finally got out on a little field where we saw a horrifying sight.

**Okay, that was the end! Make sure to leave a review of your personal theory of what might of happened of some other shit, whatever, just leave a review! It can be whatever, just...reviews. please. Anyways, favourite and follow as usual. Love you guys!**

**PS. I think you have already guessed who the main ship is :D**


	3. The Teigu and the Return

**Hello! First of all, thank you all so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate every single word you guys write concerning my fanfictions. So, once again, THANK YOU! And without further ado, let's get into the story!**

**Meme P.O.V**

_The first thing I saw was a man coming up behind Uncle Lubba. Then more guys came and attacked us. One of them had a huge knife strapped to his back. Boss mentioned it somewhat earlier...It's that teigu we're looking for. The men took out their swords and weapons and hit Uncle Lubba in the head. He fell unconscious under a tree._

_-Uncle Lubba!-I shouted, as if that would've been enough to wake him up._

_I felt a hand around my neck. The man with the knife lifted me up and tightened his grip. I kicked and fought but it was no use. That dude was clearly planning on choking me. And what is a little girl against such a big of an enemy?  
_

An idea hit me. With the last of my strength, I grabbed the knife from his back and sliced off his arm. He roared and he took a random sword that was lying about.

-You filthy bitch...-he said through gritted teeth as he walked closer to me.

-AAAAHHHHH-we heard a scream. I looked at the person who was shouting. My dad was charging straight at my opponent.-DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER, YOU ROTTEN DICK!

Daddy's spear went through the enemy's throat, splatting around a generous amount of blood. I peeked at Daddy, completely surprised. He was breathing heavily, and Shee-san was by his side, helping him to get up. He turned to me.

-Meme, are you all right?-he asked frantically.

-Yesss...I think so.-I replied, checking my throat, which was hurting a great deal.

-Oh. Thank goodness.-he said, pulling me into a sudden hug.

Uncle Lubba woke up and walked over to us. Soon after we reunited with Miss Najenda, Auntie Leone, Mine Onee-san and Akame Onee-san. Auntie Leone lost her arm in battle again.

-Auntie, what happened to your arm?-I asked, full of worry.

-Eh, don't worry about my arm. It'll be okay, your daddy will sew it back on.

-Why me?!

-Because!

-Stop fighting, you two.-Miss Najenda said to Daddy and Leone who were ready to jump at each other's throats. -Right now, we have to focus on finding Suraisa.

-I have it.-I said.

-What?

-It's that big knife thing, right? I cut off that guy's arm with it.-I replied, pointing to the weapon I was holding.-It's cool.

-And you _used_ it?

-Yup.

-Well, this is happening hella quick.-said Mine Onee-san.-Meme you gained your teigu at the mere age of five!

-Seriously? Oh.

I examinated the knife carefully. The blade, even though now it was stained with blood, was sill shining in the moonlight. The handle was secured with fine leather, and it had little jewels sewn into the fabric. I swung it at a nearby tree. The trunk broke with a satisfying _snap_.

* * *

**Tatsumi P.O.V  
**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Outside it was still dark. I went down to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. As I came back upstairs, I spilled half of it. I reached for the doorknob, I heard Meme coming out of her room.

-Daddy.-she said quietly.

-Yeah?-I replied, turning to her.

-I can't sleep.

-Really? I see.-I opened my door.-Come sleep with me then.

In bed Meme clung to me like a little monkey. She rested her head on my chest.

-Daddy?

-Yes, sweetheart?

-Can you tell me a story?

-Story?-Meme nodded.

-Yup. Like about Mommy.

-Mommy...-I felt my eyes filling up with tears. This poor, poor child wants to know something, just anything about who gave her her life, and while I should be the one to answer her, I can't.

-Daddy? Are you fine?-My daughter asked, her eyes watering too.

-Silly! Don't cry when I do!-I said, wiping her tears.-Don't worry. I was just sad...because I don't know anything about your Mommy, Meme.

-It's okay. You can just make it up. A Mommy story.

-'Kay, if you want...-I cleared my throat and flicked my tongue in search for inspiration.-Well...Your mother was really shy and clumsy. But...she was also really helpful and...I loved her very, very much.-I hurt me to know, that that last part wasn't necessarily true.

Meme smiled and closed her eyes.

-You know Daddy?-she said, just as I was about to fall asleep.-That Mommy you made up...She reminds me of Shee-san.

-I see.-I replied and then the truth hit me. Meme was right.

_Why? Why did I base a made-up version of my daughter's mother on Sheele? Why...?_

* * *

We were all called down for breakfast earlier than usual. Boss wasn't there yet, and we were having enormous fun, making up theories for her lateness and the reason for today's early meal.

-Boss found a man!-Mine said dramatically.-And she wants to introduce him to us!

-That's impossible!-Lubba cried.-She, euh, she just...Yes! She found a new hideout for us!

-Annnnd...why would she do that?-Akame noticed, eating an apple out of boredom.-This one is perfectly fine. I think that she just wants to tell us the mission we're doing tonight. That's all.

-Then why would she call us down early?-Akame shrugged.

-God knows.-she said, snacking on the core.

At that exact moment, Boss walked into the room.

-'Morning, everyone!-she said cheerily.

-Miss Najenda, you seem to be in a good mood this particular morning.-Lubba said, his eyes shining and a big smile plastered on his face. I laughed in my mind. Lubba when Boss is around, and Lubba when Boss isn't around are like two different species. I couldn't believe that he actually used the world "particular". The Lubba I know wouldn't use that in everyday speak even if he was threatened with a knife.

-Oh, you're about to know why!-Boss smiling slyly and winking at Lubba. He positively fainted.

-You have something to show us, Boss?-Sheele asked.

-It may look be some_thing_, but to us it's some_one_.-Boss said.

Now we were all looking at Boss with our eyes wide. Leone even spit out the mouthful of whisky she had straight at Mine, who was about to scream when Boss gestured at something to come into the room. When that thing showed itself, everyone screamed. Out of surprisement and happiness.

-Suu-san!

We all charged at the human-like teigu and hugged him tight. Leone even gave him a kiss on the cheek. After we pulled away, we laughed, because Suu kept a poker face the whole time.

-Boss, I can't believe you actually got Suu fixed!-Mine cried happily.

-Well, it took an entire five years of hard work, and a lot, I mean a lot of research, but...as we all see, it was worth it.-Boss said.

Out of all of us, Lubba lost his primary happiness first. He was looking at Boss who was, in his opinion, a little too happy, and giving Suu the stink eye. Meme hugged my leg and asked:

-Who's that big man, Daddy?

-Oh, right. That's Suu. He's Boss' teigu, and the right hand of Night Raid.-I said. -Hey, Suu!-I called out.-We have someone we want you to meet.

Suu came closer to me and looked at Meme. She hid behind me for a second, but then she bravely came out, and said:

-Hello, . I am Meme and I'm Tatsumi's daughter.

-I see.-Suu replied.-You don't have to be scared of me.

-I don't?-Meme asked, her eyes big with surprise. -Okay, then!

She climbed up onto Suu's shoulders and sat on them. Her face was the show of pure happiness.

-Wow!-she cried.-It's so high here! I'm taller than ever!

-Just don't fall, okay?!-I shouted from the low.

-Oh, Tatsumi...-Mine said sarcastically, patting me on the shoulder.-That tough moment, when someone else can give your daughter something that you can't...

-Stop mocking me!

Mine walked away. I stopped caring for what just happened, because Meme slipped off Suu and I had to save her. Either way, I didn't notice the behavior of some members of Night Raid...and would come to regret it.

**And so, with this chapter ended, I have an announcement to make. From now on, I won't be able to update as much as I did. I'll still try to post at least one chapter per week, but I won't promise. Also, this fanfic will have around ten, or so, chapters. Depends on how much reviews, follows and favs this story will get. And, I won't be able to update in the following week, due to holidays, so this is probably the last chapter I'll be posting before then, I'll see. 'Kay, as usual, don't forget to favorite, follow and review (especially the last one LOL) and if you like my writing style, or whatever, check out my other stories, too. Bye, love you all so, so much. Bye guys :)**

**PS. Again, HUGE THANKS to the ones that dropped a review. You're amazing. :***


	4. The Wait

**Hi! Okay, first, I apologize that this chapter may not be as long as the others. I amg this on my knee. Well, at least I'll update before my holidays, yay! And also, what might happen in this chapter may not exactly have any logic whatsoever. I just kinda wanted to do something in my story and I was totally stuck for inspiration. My boring, boring intro aside, let's begin!**

**Tatsumi P.O.V**

Recently everyone's acting weird. Not normal weird, but like _really _weird. Mine is overly nice to everyone (like she's ever nice!), Sheele is extra careful these days, but still manages to destroy everything in her way, and Onee-san fell bulimic with her drinking, taking long breaks before drinking everything that fell into her hands. It was seriously annoying me. The first chance I got Onee-san alone, I asked her all about it.

-What is up with people?-I asked.

-Whaa-?-Onee-san pretended she didn't know what I was talking about.

-I mean Night Raid. You guys have a secret! I feel left out.

-You know...-Leone brought her face up close to mine, and for a moment I thought she wants to kiss me.-If we told you, you'd go through the roof.

-Says who?

-Says Boss, Akame, everyone. You'll find out soon enough.-I pouted my lips like a little kid.

-I wanna know now!

-Geez...You're really persistent. 'Kay, I'll tell you. Just don't get mad.-Leone took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.-We have to wait.

-What for?!

-Quiet! We have to wait for the proceed with the Revolution plans.

-Why...?

-Let's say you're partially at fault.

-Why me?!

-Keep quiet! Seriously. It's also about Meme.

-Meme? But how...I don't get it.

-Then just stay confused forever! Anyways, the Revolutionary Army is short on force. We have nine teigu users, but your daughter is still a child. Since her teigu is one that can be used by certain people only, we must wait until she fully masters the power of Suraisa.

-But...It'll take at least ten years until she'll learn to weild a weapon like that perfectly!

-Unfortunately. It'll be a great chance for Esdeath to come and strike us down but...it's the only thing we can do.

-I see...

's the only information I have right now. Pretend you don't know anything until you hear all of that from Boss.-Leone held me at arm's length and then let me go. She streched.

-Well, wasn't that a lot of talking! You owe you lovely Onee-san a drink for that confession!

-Su-Sure...

After that talk, the only thing I waited for was a call from Boss. I was still getting my mind around the words I just heard. I couldn't believe them.

* * *

Two weeks after I got the talk from Boss. I had to act dumb and I must say it wasn't easy. Straight after that Meme started intense training. Not just her, because we all worked hard to master the power of our teigu's. We did more assignments than ever before and our days were filled with duels, trainings and research. We worked our pants off, and the atmosphere at the hideout became unbearable. We were all tired, but we had to keep our guard, since the Capital revealed some despicable habitants which we, of course, had to take care of. Our moods were rotten and we tried to break them down with lame jokes, such as:

-Hey, I've got good news and bad news!

-Start with the good ones.

-The Revolution will be tomorrow!

-And the bad?

-That it's not true.

We laughed, but it wasn't the same. We were still the Night Raid we were...but we all knew something has changed. And just like that, time flew by...Meme grew out of a child into a young, intelligent girl. Her skills were getting better by the day, and before I knew it, seven years had passed...

Meme wasn't a child anymore. She wasn't a young girl either. She was a beautiful teenager. She was only twelve, but she had the looks and mind of a fifteen year old. I've frequently seen men looking at her on the streets. But my daughter was far from even thinking about love. Right now she only had two things on her mind:win the Revolution and find her mother.

I still haven't found out the identity of my daughter's mother. At this point I wasn't sure if I'll ever find her. Meme has stopped asking me for it. I think she understood she'll be getting the same answer, and it won't be changing any time soon. It broke my heart. I didn't want my daughter to lose faith in me. But at the time I'd realised it, it was too late.

This evening Suu prepared a fancy dinner for us. Boss finally decided we were ready for the Revolution and that we're heading into the final training. Boss, as usual, wasn't the first one to come down. But we didn't care. We were all just doing our thing, being the Night Raid we once were. I was happy to see all of us like this again...but it made me more happy that Meme was an uncuttable part of the picture. Years with the women of Night Raid made some of their traits rub off her. Meme had Mine's strong arguments, Boss' greats leadership, Akame's greats assassination skills, Leone's bubbliness and playfulness...but the trait that shone most, was Sheele's airheadiness and clumsiness. Then, Boss came down and we begun our meal.

_Soon...soon my days with Night Raid will be over...Once we win the Revolution...What will I do? What will I do then?_

**Okay, and so ends this chapter of my story! I don't know if it was really a chapter, lengthwise, but...whatever! Also please respect what I wrote in my intro before you say that this doesn't make any sense, because I myself know that it doesn't exactly. 'Kay, be sure to leave a review of this chapter, I'm very open to critism, so you can write anything. I'm always very happy whenever I see a new review, so if you want to make my day better-leave a review! Be sure to favorite and follow this fanfic too, and check out my other stories if you liked this one. Bye, love you all, so much. :)** じゃあまたね **(That means, "See you later") :***

**PS. I don't know if I said this before, but English is not my mother tongue.  
**


	5. The Wish and the Kidnap

**Heyo! Before we begin, I have to say that from now on I'm really gonna gather my shit together when it come to writing fan fics. From this chapter on, they'll be longer, between 2,000 and 3,500 words, not the usual 1,500 or so. With that said, let's begin!  
**

**Esdeath P.O.V**

I looked out the window and sighed wistfully. It's been so long since I've seen him. My faithful Jaegars have seen him during ocassional battles, but they never had many news considering my long-lost love. I've maintained my feelings for him for twelve years, since some idiotic idea of my former comarade Najenda has parted us for such a long time.

_Oh, Tatsumi...I wish you knew, that the only thing I wish for is for me and you to be together forever. I wonder...when will I see you again.  
_

-General.-Wave walked into my room. -We're waiting for orders.

-Oh.-I said. -Right.-I cleared my throat.- Prepare for an ambush. As far as I know, Night Raid are out of town at the moment. It's a perfect chance to corner them, and if not finish them off, at least weaken their forces.

Wave nodded and ran off to call the Jaegars together. I got up and fixed the cap perched on the top of my head. I looked in the mirror. The minister and everyone else said I looked like a general to be feared of. Up until now, I've taken that as a compliment, but today I wasn't so sure.

_Maybe it's because of that...Because of that Tatsumi is resenting me...or maybe he...? No! That can't be it! Tatsumi can't...have another woman?_

I looked at my reflection again. My eyes widened from surprise.

_Whoever you are, I swear on my life, here and now, that I will not let you have my Tatsumi...I'll find you...And strike you down. Tatsumi can belong to no one but me._

-All right!-I said to myself and walked down to the conference room to meet with my team.

* * *

I stood in the door. The Jaegars were, as usual discussing battle techniques and other stuff, which made me just a little bit proud. I didn't know what was the main topic of this conversation, until Wave stood up from his chair and shouted:

-No, Kurome! I won't let you go!

The girl, at who this sentence was aimed at, stood up too.

-But I'm fully healed! And it's the General who decides, not you!

-Either way! You're still too weak to face Night Raid. _Especially _your sister.

-What do you know of Onee-chan?!-Kurome was clearly offended. -I thought we agreed that speak of my sister is taboo in our conversations!

Wave sat back down, looking glum. Kurome, on the other hand, walked away from the table and kicked the wall.

-That aside,-I began.- This mission will belong to Wave and Run only. I can't say anything, but admit the fact that Wave is right, Kurome. We all know well that you would try to pick a fight with your sister. And you condition is still not completely stable. We can't afford to lose another member. That's what I'll be doing today.

-You'll be looking for a new recruit, General?-Run asked me. I nodded.

-I hope to find someone today, so if you need anything from me, then ask the Minister. I'll be off.

-Good luck, General!-Wave called behind me as I exited the room.

The thing I said wasn't exactly true. First, I took a trip to the torture chamber. Maybe it was because I loved the war and bloodshed so much, but looking at torture machines always calmed my nerves. My fingers stroked the Iron Maiden and all the various tools and weapons perched on poles in the walls. Not knowing why, I started thinking about Tatsumi again.

_When I see you again, I'll make sure you won't escape. Even if it means torturing you, or even having to kill you, I won't let you escape. I just won't._

At that moment I remembered the words that the Minister said to me a few days ago.

_"If you ever desire something, General, just ask me. I shall try to make it come true."_

_If that is so, _I thought, running back up to the throne room,_ Then give me a child. If I can't have Tatsumi...then a child is the next best thing I can possibly wish for. Maybe, just maybe...I can pretend that it's Tatsumi's child.  
_

Those were my thoughts until I found myself before the door to the throne room. I cleared my throat and knocked. The sound echoed off the walls, sending a shudder down my spine.

-Enter!-I heard the Emperor's voice. I pushed the door open and walked into the room. My shoes drowned in the deep, red carpet, and the light that the walls gave shone right in my eyes. But I didn't take them off my target. Once I got to the feet of the throne, I bowed.

-General Esdeath!-The Emperor cried happily. -I wasn't expecting you here. Is there a reason for your sudden visit?

-There is. I would like to apologize for my intruding, but I have a request to make.

-Of course. Is there anything you desire, General?

-Yes. I would like a child.

Both the Emperor and the Minister looked completely dumbstruck. They were looking at me with their eyes wide and mouths open.

-A-A child?!-The Minister asked in surprise.

-Yes.

-But General...I thought you are incapable of having kids.-said the Emperor usurely.

-That is in fact right. But I believe that when I see a child that I will be capable of loving like my own, I'll feel it. I just know it. That is all.-I finished and turned in the direction of the door.

* * *

I set up an arena to test out the new recruits. In the meanwhile, I have been looking around for a child that I could take care of.

_It doesn't particularly have to be a child. In fact, I would be happy with a adolescent, preferably a girl. _

I sighed out loud. Maybe that child would be a remedy for me...while Tatsumi isn't able to be with me right now. I wonder, when the so called "Revolution" takes place, will I see him as my long-lost love? Or will I have to fight him like an enemy? Either way, I always be begun and ended with Tatsumi.

* * *

**Meme P.O.V  
**

-You sure she'll be fine?- Dad asked Akame Onee-san for like the tenth time that day. -All alone? Isn't it dangerous?

Night Raid were leaving for an all-day mission outside the Capital. I said I didn't really want to go, since it wasn't obligatory for me and I wanted to concentrate on mastering my Suraisa's powers. Everyone agreed, that I could stay at the hideout, but as usual, my Dad wasn't sure.

-Chill your tits, Tatsumi.-Akame Onee-san said to him. -She'll be fine. And she's twelve, not two. You don't have to be so over protective all the time.

-I'm sorry, but were you just questioning my parenting techniques right now?

-Tatsumi, we're discussing your techniques for everything. Better get used to it. -said Auntie Leone.

-Onee-san, where did that habit come from? I think that all of my techniques are perfectly fine!- Dad said, catching up with the whole group, who were already ahead of him. I chuckled to myself. I watched those crazy people from a distance, knowing the're my family.

The hideout seemed so big when I was there alone. It was like a whole new house to me. At that moment I realised, how much space Night Raid actually took up. One way or another, I finally had a chance to train in full peace. So I did. I trained real hard. Then I decided to go into town for a bit, since I really wasn't around there much. I grabbed Suraisa and left the hideout.

* * *

I knew the way to the center of town easily, because I've been here many times on assignments with Night Raid. In a dark alley, I spotted "Wanted" posters of Night Raid. The only ones, who didn't have one, were Dad, Uncle Lubba, Auntie Leone and me. There was one that said "Bulat" on it. I remembered that he was like an older brother to my dad, since that was what he told me. I never met him though, because he died before I was born.

_"He would adore you so much, _Dad used to say. _"He was a great guy, and he was so good with children"_

I smiled to myself and walked on. But the longer I stayed here, the more I realised why the Revolution is needed. Tyrrancy was to be seen on every step. Thefts, rapes and murders were always being comitted in the shadows of the dark alleyways. It sent a chill down my spine. I flopped on my butt beside a cafe and just watched life go by in the corrupt Capital. That didn't last very long though, because after mere five minutes I got up and recommenced my exploring.

I stumbled upon an arena. It was set with loads of different training materials, much better than we had at home. Not thinking much, I climbed over the wall and began to warm up. I unleashed the power of Suraisa to its fullest. It felt so good, that I didn't stop until I finished the whole arena. I was breathing heavily. Then I noticed a woman coming out of the shadows.

I've never seen her before, but I knew who she was. General Esdeath, leader of the Jaegars and our biggest enemy. I know that once she and Miss Najenda were comarades, but I've never heard that story in full. But right now, Esdeath was standing before me. Her face was decorated with a gentle smile.

-That was some fine fighting there, my child. What is your name?

-My name...?-I said unsurely. _Oh crap, she wants to know my name! If I won't be careful during this conversation, I'm doomed, I and Night Raid forever._

-My name is Sayo!-I replied without thinking.

-Sayo...beautiful name.-Esdeath said, approaching me. -Now if you please...

She slammed something like a one-sided handcuff on my wrist and started walking towards the palace, pulling me along.

-From now on, you'll live with me. You'll be my daughter.-she said to me.

_Daughter? Oh, no. But...what about Dad? A-And Night Raid? Is this something like a kidnapping? Dad said that Esdeath did something like this to him once...What do I do? I don't know._

I wanted to scream, but instead I kept quiet and followed Esdeath to the palace.

**'Kay, and so that was the end of chapter 5! I can't believe we're five chapters through! But as I said, this story will have ten, twelve, maybe even fifteen chapters, so it's not gonna end anytime soon! It all depends on you guys! As of this chapter, this story got seven reviews, and each and every single one of them has made me really happy. I'd like this fan fic to get twenty reviews, but that is one of the bigger dreams :D Anyway, make sure to favorite, follow and review this story to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be back soon with the next one. Bye guys.**


	6. The Past and the Emperor's Choice

**Hi! I send my best regards from Austria! I thought I wouldn't be able to update while I'm here, but WiFi happened so...there! Also I am quite tired and pissed after a whole day of skiing and I also fell on my ass twice today, so please excuse any swear words in this chapter. That being said, I give you another chapter.**

**Tatsumi P.O.V**

-Man, I am so hungry I could eat a horse! What's for dinner?-I asked as we were heading back to the hideout after an all day assignment.

-You're not gonna get dinner soon.-Boss said, destroying my dreams.

-Why? I didn't do anything bad!

-It's not a punishment. -Boss explained. -You and Leone have something to take care of in town, so you'll eat later.

-Roger!- Leone said, but there was something fake in her pumped-up expression.

It turned out we had to pick up some information for Boss. We didn't know what information was that, since it was all Boss' top secret. But I didn't pay much attention to that, because I wanted to find out more about Onee-san and the reason for her weird mood today.

_I don't know much about Onee-san at all...For example, I know everyone's reason for joining Night Raid, but Onee-san's. I've never actually asked her about it. Maybe I can...?_

-Hey, Onee-san...?-I asked unsurely.

-Yeah?

-Why did you join Night Raid?

-Why do you want to know?

-'Cause...I know that sort of thing about everyone, even Akame, and you've never told me a single thing. I want to know what happened to you in your past.

-You know...-Onee-san stopped walking and wouldn't look me in the eye. -Some people don't want to talk about their past. They wish it different. And no matter how much they trust a person, it'll be a long time before they tell. Some never do.

-But...Onee-san...

-Don't push, Tatsumi.

Onee-san covered her eyes with her hand and walked off somewhere. It took me a good ten minutes before I found her, sitting in a corner of some alley. Her shoulders were shaking and there were quiet sobs to be heard form her. I walked over to her.

-Hey, Onee-san? I'm sorry. I just...I didn't know this was such a touchy topic for you.-I said.

-It's fine.-Onee-san said, lifting up her head. This was the first time I've seen her crying. -I'll tell you.

-Y-You don't have to!-I assured. -I don't need to hear it!

-But I know you want to.-Leone's face was now lightened up with a gentle smile.-'Kay...let's see...

_I was born into a very rich family. You could say they were some sort of royalty. I was an only child. I was brought up by hundreds of governesses, who were always very formal with me and called me "Miss". When I was five, we were forced to move to the slums because of my father's job. My mother hated it there, and she always said that that sort of enviroment wasn't good for me. I was supposed to be a little lady from the youngest age. But I rebelled against that sort of lifestyle. The slums were like paradise for me. I instantly made friends with the local boys. They were all older than me; seven or eight years, but we had fun. We had our own gang. They teached me all sorts of things, like how to climb trees or how to fight...They were all looking out for me like I was their little sister. And I called them "Onii-chan"._

_When I was nineteen, we had my father's boss and his son stay over for a month. My father didn't say so at the time, but I knew I was supposed to marry the son since I was born. One night, some one broke into the house. My father worked in the Imperial Police, so it's logical that his boss was it's leader. I've seen him killing many innocent people, but I was never allowed to say anything. That's how I met Night Raid. They creeped into the house at night to assassinate my dad's boss. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and went to the guest room. The boss was already dead, and the man who killed him was now getting ready to assassinate his son. I ran up behind him and stabbed him in the back. My knife was very blunt and I couldn't kill anyone with it, but that guy fell over anyway. A woman looked in through the window. She jumped into the house and looked at the guy I just stabbed.  
_

_-I know you're not dead.-She said to him._

_-Yeah, I am. Did you see that girl stab me?-he said, still lying down._

_-Lubbock, I swear to God, if you don't stop..._

_-But Miss Najenda, can't you see...?_

_-Get your fucking ass up._

_The man obeyed immediately. The woman now turned to me._

_-You swung your weapon at someone cold-bloody. You're very promising. Would you like to join us?_

_-"Us"?-I asked._

_-Night Raid. An assassination group for the Revolutonary Army._

_I declined, horrified. Me...an assassin? I've never ever thought about something like that._

_A while after that my father died. That wasn't Night Raid, though. It was a group of bandits. Then my mother decided to marry me off to my long-time fiance. I wasn't happy in that marriage. My husband didn't let me do anything on my own...He beat me up for every word of rebellion. One time I saw a belt in one of his chests. That's how I discovered Lionelle. I once tried putting it on...That was when my husband lost it. He beat me up so hard that I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I got Linonelle again. I killed my husband in his sleep. Later I found out that he was responsible for many innocent deaths. That was when I stumbled upon Night Raid again. I didn't even think twice before joining. I t was only me, Boss, Lubbock, Bulat and Akame. Soon after Sheele and Mine came. I was responsible for recruiting. And I think I did well.  
_

-That sorta concludes my story.-Onee-san finished.

I stared at her with my mouth open. She closed it gently.

-I need to tell you something.-she said.-My name actually isn't Leone. It's Leona. I changed it.

I just nodded. Leone got up and we got on with our mission.

* * *

When we finally got to the hideout, something was wrong.

-Hey, where's Meme?-I asked.

Everyone exchanged looks. Looks that didn't signify anything good.

-What...happened...?-I stammered.

-Tatsumi...Meme isn't here.-Akame said quietly.

-I know that! The question is, where is she?

-She left a note saying she's out in town.- Akame said, waving a piece of paper in the air. -But it's not likely she stayed there for so long.

-So something must have happened...- I said. I clenched my jaw. From anger and sadness. I wanted to cry, scream out all of my emotions, but instead I sat down and stared at the wall. To be honest, I felt sort of dizzy. It was nothing I felt before. And at that moment I understood. It was something only a parent could feel. The feeling of knowing your child's in danger.

Mine got up from her chair. She looked around for a moment and then seized the chair. She smashed it on the floor.

-You fucking ass morons! An important member of our group has gone missing, and all you do is sit on your fucking asses, not bothering to do anything! Do something!-She screamed at us.

-For your information, you're not making big moves either! If you're gonna yell at everyone, have a reason to do so!- Lubba shouted back at Mine.

-Well, fuck you too!

-Are you finally finished?!- Boss said loudly, stopping Lubba's and Mine's fight. -As rudely and groundlessly as Mine said it, she has a point. Leone, Lubbock and Tatsumi; you're the only ones, who don't have "Wanted" posters, so you can go and search safely. Just...be back before ten, okay?

-Roger!-We said in unison.

* * *

We were back at half-past. Nobody had to ask to know we didn't get anywhere.

-Well, -Boss said. -There's still tomorrow. For now, try to sleep, and we'll re-commence our search then.

We nodded our heads, murmured "Goodnight" and headed to our rooms. I was still on the staircase, when Boss called:

-Tatsumi.

-Yes?

She gestured for me to come closer. We went outside. It was rather windy there, and our hair was blowing in our faces.

-I just wanted to say, Tatsumi...-Boss said into the darkness.-I know how you feel. Exactly, how you feel.

-Boss...?-I asked, shocked.- You...?-

-Yes. Years ago, I lost my child too.

I just stared at Boss, confused. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear another story from "From The Past Of Night Raid" shelf, after hearing Onee-san's one, but Boss didn't seem to care.

-It was still back when Esdeath and I were comrades. I got pregnant when I was nineteen. I wanted to have my child, but I didn't want to know his father. I gave birth to a healthy baby boy, whom I named Kyo. I didn't see the world beyond him. He was the only thing I cared for. I was so caught up in my motherly happiness, I didn't pay attention to Esdeath's jealous gazes.

-Esdeath was jealous, because you had a kid?- I asked. Boss nodded.

-She's barren. I knew she couldn't have kids and I'm a little ashamed to say this, but I was glad. Glad that there was one thing I could surpass Esdeath at. But she soon took care of that.

-No.

-Yes. She killed Kyo when I was asleep. I knew it was her as soon as I saw his dead body. But Esdeath kept denying her being at fault. And everyone believed her. I had no choice, but to accept what happened...But from that day, a seed of bitterness has been planted in my heart. And it's still growing.

I was still looking at Boss. Her expression had changed. Her face was still serious and composed, as usual...but her eyes were glistening with tears. Her lips were trembling just a little bit. She mouthed something. I could bet it was her son's name.

_So Boss was a parent...She knows how it is...How it is to have your child snached away from you. Only she had it worse. Her son was murdered, whereas my daughter is...I don't even know. I think that's what is hurting most._

-To hear you say that...-I said, not looking at Boss. -To hear Boss say something like that...I'm sorry.

-Oh, please, don't apologize. You're not at fault.

-I'm sure you would've been a great mom.

-Thank you. You are a great father. I've seen it with my own eyes.

Boss got up and headed towards the hideout. She walked inside. I saw her in the window of her bedroom. She opened a small box and took a picture out of it. I was too far away to see what it was, but she hugged it to her chest and her shoulders started shaking, so I assumed it was her son.

I reached to my own pocket and took out a picture of Meme. I just looked at it, as if I wanted to memorise everything abut her. I felt my own eyes filling up with tears. I hid the picture in my folded hands and let out a sob. And several more. It was the first time I'd experienced something like this, a pain that could not be cured. I rocked back and forth, as if trying to soothe my hurting soul.

-Tatsumi?- Sheele's voice sounded behind me. She walked up closer to me.

-Oh, it's you, Sheele.- I said, quickly wiping my tears. -Sorry about what you just saw. It's really nothing-

Sheele suddenly hugged me from behind. She did that once, back when I was mourning for Sayo and Ieyasu.

-You know what I told you.- She whispered. -You don't have to be afraid to cry in front of me. Especially if the whole of Night Raid is in the same shoes.

Feeling Sheele's gentle arms around me was comforting. Tears spilled from my eyes again. I didn't stop for a long, long time. In fact, I cried myself to sleep that night. And nobody knew about it besides Sheele.

* * *

**Meme P.O.V  
**

Esdeath finally took the handcuff thingy from off my wrist. We were standing before a huge door, the biggest I've ever seen (like I've seen much doors in my life!).

-We're here, Sayo. Time for you to meet the Emperor and the Prime Minister.

-Do they know that you've found yourself a daughter?- I asked, hoping for the answer to be "no". Maybe the Emperor would kick me out.

-Oh, they know I've been looking for a child to take care of. -Esdeath replied with a laugh, pushing the door open.

_Shit. _I thought, as we walked the long room up to the throne. _So much for my wonderful escape plan!_

-General! I see you're back. And...that is the child you want to take in, I presume?- The Emperor asked.

-Yes, it is indeed. -Esdeath gestured for me to come closer. -Come, introduce yourself, dear.

I stepped forward. I bowed down.

-Hello. -I said. My voice echoed off the walls, sending a shiver down my spine. -My name...My name is Sayo and I, euh...I'm...I'm fifteen years old. Pleased to meet you, Emperor and Minister.

_What? Why the hell did I say I was fifteen? Man, I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid._

-Likewise, Sayo. I dare say you'll be happy living with General Esdeath as your mother. She's a good woman.

_Good woman, my ass. Although, I've only just met her...and these people. It's kinda scary, knowing I, or someone else form my family, is gonna have to kill them._

-Unfortunately, I have some buissness to take care of, so I can't walk her around the palace.- Esdeath said, looking meaningfully at the Emperor.

-Oh, it'll be most of a pleasure if I could take care of Sayo's tour.- he said, standing up from the throne.

-Really. Very well. I'll be on my way, then. -Said Esdeath, turning towards the door. As soon as she left, the Emperor turned to me.

-Shall we go, then?- He asked, offering me his arm.

-Sure.- I said, but I didn't take his arm.

* * *

The palace got more and more amazing with every room I saw. I loved the beautiful living rooms, elegant dining rooms and extravagant bedrooms. I ran to every piece of furniture, letting out praises as I went. The Emperor chuckled.

-You're funny, Sayo. And you speak so funnily, too.- He said.

-I don't know if I'm supposed to take that as a compliment or not.- I said unsurely.

After we finished the tour, the Emperor asked:

-Would you like to eat dinner with me tonight?

-Yeah, sure, why not?- I replied.

-I'm honored. Until then.

-Sure. Bye, Emperor.

After that I headed to my bedroom, which was like the size of the entire hideout of Night Raid.

* * *

**Emperor P.O.V **

After Sayo left me to go to her bedroom, something hit me. I hurried to find the Minister.

-Minister! I have a request!

-Oh, really? I'm listening then.

-I want to get married.

**'Kay, and that was chapter 6! Please leave a review of what you think is gonna happen next, or any words of regard for my ass, or whatever, just...leave a review! Don't forget to add this story into your favs and follow it too! Remember, all of that just motivates me to write more! Love you guys so much. Bye guys.**


	7. The Fear

**Hi! Before we begin, I'd like to say, that from this chapter, or maybe the next one, the age rating will be changed from T to M. I'll explain that in the outro, I don't want to bore you guys to death before we even start the chapter! Also, I can't believe that this story got 13 reviews as of chapter 6! This is going better than I'd ever thought! Let's keep up the good work, guys!**

_-I don't know how to wear a dress!_

_-Jelse, you're flying!_

_-Idiot._

_-...Night Raid is closing in on us from the other side, too!_

**Emperor P.O.V**

The Minister looked totally surprised.

-What are you saying, Your Majesty?- He said, sounding more concerned than he should be.

-You heard me. I want to get married.

-But...To whom? And more importantly, why? And...Oh no. You're...You're not thinking of taking that Sayo girl that the Captain brought in, as your _wife_?!

-And tell me, why not?

-My Lord...I don't mean to be indelicate, but do you really think that Sayo is the appropriate girl to be Empress of this kingdom?

-I believe, that this sort of thing is my personal choice, and I've already decided. I want to marry Sayo.

The Minister gulped, but he nodded obediently.

-Now, if you please, find the General for me. I need to discuss this with her privately.

The Minister nodded again, for some weird reason saluted me, and hurried off to find Esdeath.

I looked out the window to catch a view of Sayo. Her teigu was strapped to her back. She looked around for a moment and then headed for the training arena. On her way there, she stopped for a second to look at the tiny tadpoles, which have recently appeared in our ponds. The tip of her long, brown plait got a little wet, but she just threw it over her shoulder, like she didn't care at all. I chuckled to myself. Somehow, at that moment, I remembered the Minister's words from earlier.

_"...Do you really think that Sayo is the appropriate girl to be Empress of this kingdom?_

_No, no, no! Forget it! Sayo fits perfectly for the role. She's level-headed, kind, capable of living her life to the fullest...What is it, that the Minister is so discouraged to her? I honestly don't know..._

* * *

**Meme P.O.V  
**

I stared in awe at the training arena. Most of the equipment here, was something I've never seen before in my entire life. The training dummies looked like something out of a totally different world. I smiled to myself. It's stabby time.

I took Suraisa in my hands and spared a second to let the warmth of the teigu's magic spread over my body. I swung it a few times on its own, to kind of warm up a little. I closed my eyes, took a breath, and then faced the training dummy. A pumping anger feeling woke up in my chest, just like whenever I trained at home, or actually in battle. I first made a small scratch of the dummy's chest. Then I tried slashing its neck, but all of a sudden, the little beast attacked. I jumped back, my heart beating fast. I burst out laughing. I heard someone's voice behind me, also laughing.

-Jelse.- I said, not even checking if I was right. I turned around.

Jelse was the son of Run, one of Esdeath's comrades. I met him once earlier, when I was in town shopping with Auntie Leone. I dropped a bag of flour onto his foot and then absolutely accidentally called him a faggot. He was the only friend I had outside of Night Raid. He doesn't know I'm from Night Raid. And I, on the other hand, only just found out, that he's part of the Jaegars. Apart from that, we know everything about each other.

-Aw, I thought I'd surprise you.- He said, taking out his teigu, a huge, golden hammer called Crusher (original!), who he calls CC.

-Well then, too bad. Why did you come?

-One: I wanted to train since my precious dada yelled at me to go do something with my life, and two: Esdeath is calling for you.

-Whaa-? But why?- I whined, resting Suraisa against the dummy.

-You have a date with the Emperor, or something like that.

-Oh, bother, that. It's not a date.

-Of course not. It's just...a friendly dinner.- Jelse said, with a smug smile on his face.

-Stop teasing, or else that fight that I once promised to share with you will come true! Anyways, where is she?

-Who?

-Esdeath!

-Oh, right. She's...I think she's in your room. I recall her saying she has to pick out a dress for you.

I froze in horror. Jelse's face, on the other hand, was crooked into an evil smile.

-Your face right now is priceless.- He said, between giggles. I gave him a jab in the ribs.

-Stop laughing! I don't know how to _wear _a dress!

-Now that's unfortunate.- Jelse was now practically choking with laughter. I gave him a quick death squint, grabbed Suraisa and headed for the exit.

-I gotta go.- I called to Jelse, as I was heading out.- Oh, and by the way...-I added, looking at him, rolled up on the floor trying to breathe. -I hate you.

He nodded and waved at me.

-Bless you, too.

I quickly ran to the palace.

* * *

-There you are!- Esdeath cried as I entered my room. -Good God, child look at you! Into the bath, quick.

Esdeath washed my hair thoroughly, several times, before I got out of the bath. She made me stand in the middle of my room, shivering, only in my underdress, while she picked out my dress.

She came back with a piece of sleek, violet fabric in her hands, and some other things. She didn't let me look until she was all done dressing me. When I finally saw my reflection in the looking glass, I gasped.

My hair, usually worn in a messy plait, was now let loose, and decorated with an amethyst hairband. And the dress...Oh my God, that dress! It was a very delicate violet shade. It had a slightly darker sash tied just under my chest. Its ends reached all the way down to my ankles, and the skirt itself covered my feet well, trailing on the ground behind me as I walked. I looked down at my feet. In place of my favored brown riding boots, were a pair of dancing shoes, just a little too tightly clasped.

-Wow.- I finally said, although I think Esdeath was hoping for a reaction somewhat more enthusiastic.

-You like it?- She asked, her voice full of unnecessary concern.

-Sure I do.- I said. I wasn't lying. I really did like this outfit. It just didn't look right on me. Me, Meme, who spent her entire life in practically the same attire, not caring about looks in the slightest. But right now, I couldn't be her. I had to be Sayo, my second identity, a true little lady. I couldn't let my mask slip, or else they'd have my head. And the head of Night Raid, too.

We heard a knock on the door.

-General! The Minister is...- Jelse walked into the room, his voice trailing off when he saw my in my new chic. He blinked a few times, like he wasn't sure what he's looking at.

-Is that you?- He asked.

-No, it's your dad. Of course it's me, you dumbass.

-Um...-Jelse leaned over and whispered in my ear:-I thought you didn't know how to wear a dress!

-Because-I-don't!- I whispered-shouted back.

-What is it that you wanted to tell me, Jelse?- Esdeath chimed, interrupting our conversation.

-Oh right. The Minister is calling for you. He said it's about what you talked about earlier.

-That?!Oh, that's just wonderful!- Esdeath cried, hurrying out the door.- Oh, Sayo, you head down to the dining room in about five min's, sweetheart!

I shuddered at the last word.

-What's wrong?

-Only...Only my dad ever called me sweetheart.- I said through gritted teeth.- She doesn't have the right to.

Jelse looked at me, nodded and then headed for the exit.

-'Kay. I have to go. My precious dada wants me.- He called out for goodbye.- Good luck wearing the dress!

-Thanks!

I peeked at the clock. It's been exactly five minutes since Esdeath left the room. I too, gathered all my shit together and descended to the room where the Emperor was already waiting for me.

The evening passed on eating, drinking and talking. Well, it was mostly the Emperor, talking whatever his mind brought up. I just kind of nodded. I was too absorbed trying out the different kinds of food on the table. I've never even heard of some of the dishes here. I ate a little bit of everything, just to try. The duck's breast marinated in peanut oil and red pepper tasted just like Suu's special meat sauce, and the little fried chicory buns, which the Emperor claimed to be the specialty of our kingdom were so bitter, that they were impossible to swallow. The Emperor laughed at me, as I quickly grabbed my glass to drown the taste. As soon as the wine met with my tongue, tears sprung to my eyes. And it was nothing to do with the beverage itself. It was the kind of wine Auntie Leone favored. She always let me have secret sips when Dad wasn't looking...or when she _thought _Dad wasn't looking. I rapidly wiped my eyes. I didn't want anyone to see my tears in this palace (maybe Jelse was a slight exception), but it seemed as if the Emperor had noticed already.

-Something wrong, Sayo?

-No, no!- I assured.- Just...the wine is...strong.

-Really? I don't think it's that strong at all.- He answered, taking a draught. Then he reflected.- Or maybe it's...that you don't drink alcohol?

-What?! No! I mean, I do drink, but it's completely fine.

The rest of the meal was pretty awkward since even my interlocutor quietened down. Things got a little brighter when the dessert came. We still didn't talk, but at least each had something to entertain themselves with. I must say: The vanilla and cinnamon ice-cream was like heaven after the buns. I tried to enjoy myself...but I found myself becoming more and more sad, with each passing second.

The Emperor walked me to my room after that. He kissed my hand for goodnight and much to my dismay, I blushed, but not because of the kiss. I actually don't know why I blushed.

* * *

I changed out of my dress, brushed my hair, washed my face and crawled into bed. For some reason, my head was hurting, like, really bad and I was dizzy. Maybe it was because of the wine? I didn't know. I rested my hair against my pillow and breathed slowly, trying to calm my pain. No such luck. In fact, it was increasing, slowly but steadily. After ten minutes, my forehead was burning up and I had this weird, ocean-y sound in my ears. Then I heard something that made my situation a hundred times worse. Thunder.

I've always been scared of thunder. Ever since I was a little child, I remember the long nights, the nights when I couldn't fall asleep, the night when I thought the roof was going to crumble on top of my head. At times like this or then, I found remedy in Dad. The way he could always calm me, assure me that there's nothing to be scared of. Even when I was older, I still went to him. But now he wasn't here.

I was here. Alone. No one to help me, not even a candle. All alone, in a dark room, in which I've never slept before. I looked at the balcony window, now covered with a curtain. Unsteadily, I walked over to it and pulled it back, revealing the stormy, nighttime scenario.

It was worse than the worst storm I've seen. Thunder was booming every five seconds, and lightning was illuminating the sky at the same rate. I involuntarily covered my eyes and ears with my hands, but quickly corrected that mistake and I did it. I opened the balcony doors and walked outside.

The strong wind hit me at an amazing speed. I bushed the head out of my face and stood up onto the balcony rail. It was slippery and I was barefoot, so I nearly plummeted to the ground from the fourth level. I shot a longing glance at the interior of my bedroom, but turned my head around and kept realizing my goal.

I grabbed onto the decorative railing beside me and hauled myself up onto the window above me. I pressed my body against it to keep my balance and slided along it.

_I have to do this. _I thought, as I was helping myself up onto the roof tile shading the window I was currently situated on. _I'm here alone and nobody here knows my fear. No one can help me...so I must help myself. Tonight I'll overcome this fear and prove myself strong. To who? I don't even know. Maybe to myself or maybe to Dad to show him I'll survive alone?_

I jumped up onto the roof and helped my balance with a flag pole. I looked down proudly, admiring my work, when something hit me.

_I...I was so scared of losing my life I forgot all about the fear of thunder...Maybe they just added up? And if they did, then how did I make it all the way up here? Did...did the fear just help me? Help me achieve what I wanted...?_

My thoughts were interrupted my an overflow of sleepiness that came over my body. The next thing I knew, was falling and blackness covering my eyes...

-Idiot.- Jelse's voice woke me up.

I opened me eyes and looked up. Jelse was carrying me mid-air. I was okay...but something was wrong.

-Jelse, you're flying!- I said.

-Surprised?- He answered, resting me on the roof.- Can you stand?

-Yeah. But...how did you fly?

-Precious dada's teigu.- He took it off and studied it carefully.- Back to what I was going to say...Idiot! Why the hell did you take a midnight trip to the roof _in the middle of a thunderstorm_?!

-Sorry. I...I'm scared of thunder.

-The more!

-I wanted to overcome my fear so I can cope alone! Because for me, there's no way out of this palace and during nights like this, I'll be on my own! I'll have to help myself! There's no one to rely on!

-You can rely on me!- Jelse shouted through the wind.-I'll be there for you! No matter what! I won't let you suffer! Not like this! Because...Because you're my best friend, Meme, and I won't leave you alone!

-I just kind of stared at him for a while.

-You're so stupid! That's so cliche! Don't say things like that now!

-I'm sorry, but that is how my heart sings.

-God, and now you're turning into some screwed poet. Please don't.

We stood there, laughing in the rain, when we looked down and saw the guards on the case. I looked up and saw two figures standing on the other side of the roof. Their weapons were glistening in the rain: A shiny armor and a sparkly sword. I smiled to myself.

-Watch out! Night Raid is closing in on us from the other side, too!

I looked at the man in the armour.

_Hi, Dad._

**So, as I said in the intro, I'll be explaining the age rating now. Basically, from now on, the fanfic will be gorier, it'll include more swearing, adult themes, and possible limes. I'd also like to say: There will be one chapter per week. I'll try to update like this. I'm still very busy with school and that shit. And of course: REVIEW! Remember, all reviews encourage me to write more, the longer the better. I have never gotten so much support from my readers before. Another change: During some feel-y moments in the future chapters I'll be recommending OST's to play in that moment for feels.  
**

* * *

**From Me To You: Questions  
**

**-What do you guys think of Jelse's character? Do you like him? Or maybe ship him with a certain someone? (heheh)**

**-Did you notice any plot holes that I need to fix? If so, tell me, I'll try to fill them in as best as I can.**

**-Do you want chapters to be longer?**

**QOTD:**

**What does "Suraisa" actually mean? There will be a price for the winner! (LOL no, JK)**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

** thing you saw at the beginning, is a sort of preview. They're sentences used somewhere in the chapter. I'll do this kind of thing at the start of every chap from now on.**


	8. Marriage

**Hi! I'd like to say...I woke up one morning, checked my account and found that this fanfic has hit 18 reviews! We're getting even closer to realizing my dream of 20 reviews! Let's make that happen, guys! Okay, with my rant ended, the chapter begins.  
**

**PS. This chapter may include a lime...a very small, timid lime, because I don't wanna write your typical idea of a fanfiction, but I do want something cute, and a little intimate. (It's gonna be Wave x Kurome, if you like that ship then yay for you, if you don't then oh well.)**

**Meme P.O.V**

I squinted at my dad and Akame Onee-san from afar. Suddenly, I felt the ground shake under my feet. I looked at Jelse and then turned around.

-Shit.- The pink-haired girl cursed under her breath, brushing the dust from her dress and fixing something with her sniper gun, which was actually her teigu, making it more dangerous than it seemed. She shot us a dirty look and pointed the weapon at us.

-Hold up, y'all half-assed motherfuckers! Keep calm and I won't shoot! But make even the slightest peep and I'll pull this trigger!

I laughed and looked the candy-colored assassin in the eyes. They widened and the girl opened her mouth.

-Me...Meme?!

-Hi!- I replied cheerfully. Maybe a bit too cheerfully.

-Why are you here? And-And who is that dude?!- She screamed, pointing accusingly at Jelse, who must've been pretty confused at this point.

-He's...he's my...long story! Too long to tell! More importantly, why are you guys here?

-It appears we had someone to kill. But that someone had to choose tonight to visit the palace, and so we were forced to make a little break-in. But while we're here, we might just take you home, too! Finally Tatsumi will stop being so depressed all the time!

-What?!- Now it was Jelse's turn to butt in.- I don't get it! Meme, you're telling me, that you're a member of Night Raid?!

-Surprise?! I told you I was from the Revolutionary Army!

-But you didn't...Never mind. Are they really gonna take you away?

-Well, I think!

-Oh, come on! I'll be alone again!

-It's not my fault!

We heard an explosion. We turned our heads and met a sight of the roof on the other side of the courtyard being blown up. Mine shook her head and sighed. She jumped off the roof, told us she had "things to take care of" and ran off to the place where the battle was taking place. I peeked at Jelse. His one hand froze halfway in the air and it was trembling slightly. For a minute, I felt sorry for him. But only for a minute.

-What, you scared?- I teased with a smug smile on my face.

-No! It's just...I don't know. The thing I know is, that I don't want you to go.

-I won't. I won't leave you. Not like this.

-But...the Barbie girl...

-Never mind! After all, being here is precious information for Night Raid, and the whole Revolutionary Army!

-Serious?

-Yep!

-I'm jealous.-Jelse said, out of the blue.

-What? Why?

-Because...the way the pinkie said it, it makes your dad seem like a great parent.

-What exactly...did she say?

-She said "Finally Tatsumi won't be so depressed all the time!" or something like that. You were away from home, and it made him worried. Really worried. I betcha my precious dada wouldn't give a fucking shit if I disappeared!- He shouted, his voice full of anger and sadness. I bit my lip. I awkwardly put my arm around his shoulders.

-Of course he would. I know he would.- I said, not looking Jelse in the eye. He nodded. We got up.

-Thanks, Meme.

-Sure.

-By the way, is the pink chick your mom?

-What? No!

-I would've guessed. You're too scruffy to be her offspring.

-I'm gonna kill you!

-Is that like an assassin pun? So cool!

-SHUT UP!

* * *

**Akame P.O.V  
**

I looked down at my feet at all the dead bodies of the guards. Mine was busy in another part of the building, having more fun than usual destroying everything in her path. I put Murasame back in it's sheath when I heard a draw of blade behind my back. I turned my head to find my sister, Kurome, drawing her sword and approaching he slowly.

-And so we finally meet again, Onee-chan.- She said, pronouncing the last words with a sarcastic intonation.

-Kurome!

-Why don't we settle this never ending game of Cat and Mouse?

I furrowed my brows. I took Murasame out again and pointed it at my sibling. She simply laughed. She took another of her drug-filled snacks and secured the bag at her belt.

-So...Shall we begin?

-Eliminate!

We charged at each other, our blades crashing at the same time. The inpact sent an arrow of incredibly strong light into the air, blinding us both for a second. It sent us flying to the opposite ends of the room. I banged my head on a window. The strength of the hit caused it to break, glass shattering on top of my head, into my hair. I brushed it out with my hand, but when I took it out of the depths of my raven locks, it was covered with blood. I shot a look at Kurome, who was just casually cracking her knuckles, knee bleeding. That was the moment I noticed: My sister had changed.

Maybe there was still a tiny bit of love for me in there, but Kurome's mind and heart were set on one clear goal. Killing me. I don't know what's happened to her, but something definitely has.

I charged at Kurome again, at full speed. She easily blocked all of my attacks, and with every hit, my anger seemed to grow. I tried to stick Murasame through her stomatch; just to find that she's dodged it swiftly. I clenched my teeth and tightened my grip on the handle of my sword.

Now it was Kurome's turn to attack. Our duel turned into a very cut fencing match, with Kurome throwing additional verbal attacks at me.

-What are you trying to prove, Onee-chan? Who are you trying to decieve? Or maybe...Maybe you're just trying to erase your first murder from the past?

-No...

I looked at Kurome, my face the show of pure fear. I shook my head in disbelief while my sister triumphantly smiled.

-You think I didn't know? I knew from the second I saw the corpses of our parents, I knew that it was you who killed them!

-You're wrong!- I shouted through the urge of crying in my voice. I was kneeling on the ground, my heart hurting like it was being stabbed my a hundred swords. -You're wrong!

-You know I'm not. You knew that all along. Yet you dragged me to this Capital, playing that game of innocent, supposedly to find the one that killed Mama and Papa. But you knew that it was all a pathetic lie, a lie to keep your mask from slipping.

-NO!

I screamed, crashing into a wall. It shook, and then a huge part of the ceiling came crumbling down, straight on top of Kurome. I watched in horror, as my sister, the only member of my family I had left, was being crushed to death.

**(Play OST "Fallen Heroes" [From 0:31])**

-Kurome...- I ran over to the pile of rubble, throwing the bricks and parts of wall aside, hoping to dig out my sister. She was lying beneath all this shit. She was alive, but I could tell she was on the verge of death.

-Onee-Onee-chan...- She struggled to talk.

-Kurome...-I hugged her weak body, wanting to send some of my energy into it. Kurome just smiled weakly.

-Onee-chan, you're trying too hard.- She said.

-No. Kurome, don't say anything. Just don't.

-Onee-chan.

-Knock it off! Don't say anything!

-I'm sorry our last moment together has to be something like this...So sorry.

-Kurome. Kurome, please, I beg you, don't die. Don't die, Kurome. Kurome...

-If to users of teigu are to fight each other...One of them is doomed to die.

Kurome coughed up bits of stone and dust. She helped herself into a half-sitting position and leaned in to hug me. At that moment, I felt a piercing pain in my side. I looked down. Yatsufusa's blade was slowly twisting its way into me. Kurome pulled it out with a smile on her face.

-But that won't be me.

I jumped away from her. She got up and pointed the tip of her sword at me. I cluched my side, desperate to ease my pain and also took Murasame in my hands. I was seriously wounded, but I stood up to face my sister.

-Don't be so shocked. You should of saw that coming.- She said.

I ran at Kurome, starting yet another duel. Kurome knew she had this bet in the bag. She fought with minimal effort, while I was trying my hardest. Then I saw a smug of silver before my eyes, and the next thing I knew, Tatsumi was carrying me. I told him to put me down, but he tactfully ignored me and carried me all the way home. Mine caught up with us a little later on. I thought she wanted to say something to Tatsumi, but she immediately forgot about that when she saw my state.

-Akame! You're wounded! Tatsumi, will you hurry that ass of yours up and walk faster? We need to get Akame to the base fast, or else she'll die.

I was on the verge of giving up and doing exactly what Mine said, but Suu got to treat my wound before I could protest. I was put to bed and fell asleep straight away. I dreamt of Kurome. It wasn't a pleasant dream.

* * *

**Wave P.O.V  
**

I sat beside the window, brushing the ashes of my cigarette into the night scenery. I was drying my hair with a towel. My room was destroyed in the explosion that Night Raid had caused, so I was to spend the night in Kurome's room. She just got out of her bathroom, wearing a slinky nightdress, which showed more of her legs and chest than I usually got to see. She walked up to me and sat beside me, closer than ever, her head almost resting on my chest, now lacking a shirt. I felt myself growing hot and a little unconfortable.

-You smoke, Wave?- She asked quietly, warming up to me. Shit, now she's really sitting on top of me. Don't embarrass yourself, Wave.

-Um, yeah, sometimes.- I stammered for words, while throwing the burned-out cigarette out the window.- Does it bother you? I'll stop.

-No...It's fine...I like it, even.- Kurome said, reaching for my hand. My eyes widened with surprise.

-Wave.

-Yes?- To be honest, I was kind of scared of what she might ask for.

-Hold me.

I felt my face blushing fiercely, but I obeyed. I put my arms around her and she cosied up, burying her face in my chest.

_God, I've never done this before. How do you...Wait, what? Kurome and I aren't gonna do it! Wave, you fucked up pervert. Get yourself together. This is just a friendly hug._

-Wave.- Kurome said again.- Kiss me.

-What?- I reflected my reaction, feeling that it wasn't really appropriate for the situation, but Kurome just calmly repeated her request.

-Kiss me.

-If you insist...- I mumbled, giving her a little peck on the top of her head.

-Again.

I kissed her again, this time on the cheek. She looked up at me with her big, black eyes. I read them through; and kissed her on the lips.

The kiss was very soft and timid. No tongue, no anything. Just our mouths working together in perfect harmony, as if they were made to be with each other only. Kurome let out a very quiet whimper. We pulled away for a second to look into each other's eyes...And then our mouths fell together again, this time making the embrace a little bit more passionate. Kurome ran her hand up and down my arm, sending a pleasant chill down my spine. I put my fingers in her hair and pulled gently. Kurome started chanting my name in between the little nips and pecks.

-Wave...Wave...Wave, Wave, Wave!

The kiss started to pick up speed. Before I could stop myself, I stood up and carried Kurome over to the bed, not leaving her lips for one second. Maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself. But that was something to worry about later. Now, the only thing that counted was Kurome.

* * *

**Two weeks later  
**

**Meme P.O.V**

I lazily open my eyes. The sky outside is dark gray, the clouds hanging over the earth like a burden. I pull myself up to a sitting position, only to let out a yelp of pain. I'm hurting absolutely everywhere, every part of my body feeling like it's being stabbed by a thousand blades.

I hear a knock on the door. I expect it to be Jelse, but instead it's Esdeath's face that shows up in the space between the wall and the door.

-Are you okay, sweetheart?- She asks, walking into the room and sitting down on the bed. -Do you still have that awful cramp?

-Euh...

_How? How the fuck does she know I have a cramp? I don't recall telling her...Oh God Dammit. Never mind. I just want to sleep...Or do anything, just not talk to her, her taking on the motherly role._

-It's still there, but I'm fine, I guess...?- I answer, lying down to ease my pain a little bit.

-Good. I have some news for you.

-News? Good or bad?

-Well, I dare say they're very good indeed.- Esdeath says, giggling and covering her mouth with her hand while doing so.

-Hit me then.

-The Emperor has his eye on you!

-What...does that mean, exactly?

-He wants to marry you!

-Wait, what?!- I shout, getting up at once, not minding my full-body cramp in the slightest.- I never said I wanted to marry the Emperor.

-I'm afraid you have no choice. But just think about your luck! To be Empress of the country...It's every girl's dream!

-But it isn't mine.- I protested, but Esdeath was already out the door, humming to herself, looking more happy than she should be.

-Esdeath!- I call her, but she doesn't come back.

A few hours later it's all official. I'm to marry the Emperor in a week. Everyone goes to congratulate me and I just take it all in, but on the inside, I'm screaming. I have nothing to say in this issue, nothing at all. Does everyone just assume I'll be given away like a sack of potatoes, to a man I've just met and am supposed to kill?

I manage to get out of the palace when the sun is just starting to set. The morning clouds haven't disappeared completely yet, but the sky is clearer than it was before.

I get to a cliff and sit down at the edge of it. I throw off my clothes so I'm just in my underdress. When I'll be Empress, I won't be allowed to walk around like this. So I just have to use that opportunity while I can.

-Congrats.- I hear Jelse's voice behind my back.

I don't say anything. I think Jelse gets my aura, 'cos he flops down beside me and doesn't look at me.

-You depressed?- He asks me. I nod and bit my lips.

-You know...It's tough to get forced into a cage when you've been free your entire life. Especially into a cage like _marriage_.

Now it's Jelse's turn to nod. His face lights up, like he had an idea, and he gets up. He looks at me and holds out his hand.

-C'mon. If you have a week of freedom, then you've better use it to the fullest.

-What are you gonna do to me?- I ask, but I take his hand and get up.

-I won't eat you.

-That wasn't the answer to my question...

Jelse tells me to look down the cliff.

-We're gonna jump.

-The fuck?! Just like that?!

-Yep!

-What's beneath the water?

-I dunno.

-And we're gonna still gonna jump? Just like that?

-Oh? Or do you want me to _throw _you off?

I unsurely take a breath. I look down the cliff. Jelse squeezes my hand.

-Hey.- He says, trying to comfort me.- We're gonna count down from three, and then we're gonna jump, okay?

I nod in response. Jelse nods, smiles and takes a breath.

-Okay then...San!

-Ni!

-Ichi!

We jump. I close my eyes and cover them with my hand, but I don't let go of Jelse's. The time we spend in the air is as short as five seconds, but it feels like an eternity. When we finally hit the water, I'm totally un-prepared and it scares the life out of me. I swim up to the surface and shake my head, imitating a dog. Jelse laughs.

After, when we're sitting on a tree to dry off something hits me.

-Ano sa...Jelse.- I say.- How d'you...How d'you think of me when you found out I'm part of Night Raid?

-What? Nothing in particular.

-Jelse!

-Why would I? Were you expecting me to think something different of you, because you're an assassin?

-Jelse, look at me. It doesn't bother you in the slightest that I'm a _murderer_? That I've dirtied my hands with blood?

-No. You're not a murderer. You're an assassin. The only person here who's a murderer...Is me.

I look at Jelse. His eyes, before shining and full of happiness, are now empty and cold, just like steel which they are the color of. His mouth doesn't hide the fact that the thing he told me he did was on purpose.

-Don't resent me, Meme. I did what I did. Nothing can change that.

* * *

**Okay! End! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of this fanfic. I must say that I was writing this chapter for like, ever. I wrote a bit everyday, but I could never write more than 500 words in one go. So, I'm sorry if this piece of shit doesn't satisfy you. A always, thank you for all the kind, encouraging reviews I got from all of you, my readers. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review this story! I promise the new chapter by next week. Love you all, minna! Bye!  
**

**From Me To You: Questions**

**Do my original stories for the characters bother you?**

**Would you guys hate me if I killed everyone off in the end?**

**Do My OC's annoy you? (I know Meme pisses me off as hell)**

**Do you want to know who the mother of Meme is? (Well, then dream on, suckers, 'cos you're not finding out until chapter -)**

**QOTD: More Night Raid?  
**


	9. The Promise

**Welcome! I've been sick for the past few days, but I was determinated to write another chapter! I have an announcement to make. I will wrap this story up at 12 or 13 chapters. Probably 12, although I guess I'll have to write an alternative epilogue, or something, 'cos I get the feeling I'll be spammed with hate for the ending I'm planning for the story. Okay, let's begin the chapter!**

_-Shush, Meme, you'll wake up the whole palace. _

_-I'm too much of a pussy to date her. Or, her balls are too big for me to be her boyfriend._

_-...She was a traitor, Jelse._

_-You have cream on your nose._

_-...Promise me that you won't die when we'll fight in the Revolution._

**Meme P.O.V**

_I was standing outside a bar. Auntie Leone stopped for a quick drink with her friends. She told me to stay outside, because she "didn't want me hearing things inappropriate for my eight-year old ears". She also said she wanted to live a little longer. I didn't quite get that last line. But I'd assumed she meant that Daddy would be responsible for her life.  
_

_I flopped down beside the door to the bar. I heard laughter coming from inside. I smiled to myself. Suddenly, a lot of people started coming. I cluched the bag of flour I had to watch over, hanging onto it like it was my most precious treasure. A guy pushed me from behind and the flour went flying into the air. I waved my arms, desperately trying to catch it, but no such luck. It landed on a foot, belonging to a boy, looking more or less my age. The bag was heavy, so I wasn't surprised her cried:_

_-Ow! Shit._

_I walked over to him, mainly to retrieve my flour, but also to put on the "friendly stranger girl" act to try and make at least on friend outside of Night Raid. I walked over to him.  
_

_-Faggot!- I threw at the guy who'd pushed me._

_Unfortunately, there was one thing I forgot to do. I forgot to actually turn my head in the direction of the man the insult was aimed at. The boy in front of me looked a little pissed off. Okay, very pissed off._

_-Who, me?!- He asked with irritation in his voice._

_-Yes, you!- I answered, completely not knowing why._

_-I never did anything to you! In fact, you're the one who'd just dropped a bag of crap on my foot!_

_-Flour is not crap! Flour is flour!_

_-Either way!_

_-God, you're so annoying._

_-This is so pointless._

_-Says the one arguing!_

_-For your info, you're the one that started!_

_-It was that guy!_

_-Yeah, right. Like I'd believe that sort of shitty lie._

_-I swear to God, it's true!_

_That was sort of what our conversation looked like for a long time. It actually lasted long enough for Autie Leone to finish her drink and be sober enough to go back home. She looked at me talking to the boy, took the bag of flour, threw a "See y'all later!" and headed home.  
_

_-Oh, and Meme!- She shouted from afar. -Just...Don't be too long, okay? We don't want Big Daddy worrying his pants off, wondering what's happened to his darling little girl!_

_The boy sniggered, his steel gray eyes filled with mischief._

_-Wow. Your dad must care about you. A lot._

_-Well, at least it's better than having a dad that doesn't give a shit about you._

_-Guess that right. My dad doesn't give a shit._

_-Poor you, then. I think._

_-Anyways, what about your mom? Doesn't she get worried, too?_

_-I don't have a mom._

_The boy's eyes widened and he nodded. I knew what was coming next._

_-I don't either._

_I didn't say anything. I just kind of played with the jewels on Suraisa's handle._

_-I guess we're in the same boat now, Me-me._

_-Shut up! It's how my family calls me!_

_-Don't worry. I have a stupid name too._

_-Hit, me then._

_-It's Jelse._

_-Never heard of it. _

_-Mom chose it. Before she decided she doesn't want a kid and left with a green haired tobacco merchant._

_I laughed. I jabbed Jelse in the ribs._

_-C'mon. You know my biggest secrets now, so I must bare your company for the rest of my life._

_-You don't have to.- Jelse answered, giving me a light push in return. We just walked off, not knowing anything about the future that awaited us._

I opened my eyes and sat up. Outside, the sun was just starting to rise, shining through the semi-transparent curtains, hiving the room a nice, pinkish, warm glow. I would so totally go outside right now, if it wasn't for the fact I was a little to lazy to drag my ass out of bed, but finally I broke.

_Strange, _I thought, going over to the balcony window. _The sleeping situation here is way better than at home, but still I would've had more trouble getting up from my own bed at home, than I had with this one, which was obviously more comfortable than the other one._

I opened the balcony and stepped out out. Surprisingly, it was very windy. My hair blew straight into my face, blocking my sight of the beautiful morning completely. I chuckled to myself and stretched. A voice beside me said:

-So you've finally woken up.

It wasn't anything I'd expected, so I jumped up and let out a small, timid scream. If it wasn't for the fact who that person actually was, they'd be long pushed off the edge of the railing, on which they sat on.

-Shee-Shee-san?!

-Shush, Meme, you'll wake up the whole palace.

-What are you...even doing here?

-Well...I came to visit you.

-Visit? God, anyone could've done that earlier! Wait, did Mine Onee-san say anything to Dad about me being here?

-No. That's the whole point. She didn't. Your father would really do something horrible to himself if he found out Esdeath's holding you captive.

-I'd think so. Listen, in four days time, posters will be sent around town, saying the Emperor has found a finacee. What if Dad sees them?

-I don't know. And the worse, I don't think there's a way we can stop your dad from seeing them. I don't know what's he gonna do?! Either he's gonna go and jump off a cliff, or he's gonna blow up the whole Capital to get you back. One of the two.

At that moment, we heard a knock on my door.

-Sayo, dear? Who're you talking to?- Esdeath's voice cooed from behind it.

-Oh, crap!- I said, immediately lowering my voice to a whisper. -Listen, Shee-san, you have to go. Now!

-I figured.- Shee-san said.- Bye!- She gave me a shy wave before disappeared from my field of sight.

Esdeath came into the room. She looked around, eyelashes batting like she was surprised.

-Who were you talking to?

-No one!- I answered quicker than I'd planned to.

Esdeath's brows furrowed for a second. Then she sighed and continued:

-Well, today you'll have lessons. You have to learn how to rule a country.

Esdeath walked out the door. I took a deep breath and walk over to the closet to pick me out some clothes. I reached for my usual set-up: A white blouse and black jeans; but pulled my hand back and took out a dress instead. It was gonna be a long day. Longer than I actually want a day to be.

* * *

**Jelse P.O.V  
**

I walk down the street in the poorest district in the Capital. Meme was off learning how to be an Empress, so I was alone for the day. I had the time to do lots of stuff...So I decided to try and pay off my debt.

I knew the way well. Maybe too well, regarding what kind of place it was. The directions were simple. Go to the slums, find "The Dog's Ear", turn left, right, right, then left again, and it's the first alley you see. Simple as one, two, three. So I follow the instructions. I turn left beside "The Dog" go two times right, left and turn into the first alley.

This alley happens to be the base, and home at the same time, of the Sanzoku, a clan...Well, a so called clan of homeless guys, who spend their days on starting fights in town, stealing, drinking and drugging themselves unconscious. I stole a purse of money when I was nine, and they saved my skin, taking the blame. Ever since then, we have a pact: They don't tell on me and don't beat me up, and I pay them exactly the amount of money that I stole. Recently, they've been asking for more than usual. I just obey them. I'm too much of a coward to object, for one thing, and I don't really care. It's only so much money you have when your old man works for the Emperor's Army.

The Leader, Andros, smiles under his nose when he sees me.

-Well, if it isn't the palace pussy!- He greets me.- You haven't been much around, boy!

-That's only your problem.- I say, throwing the money on the table, littered with empty bottles and shriveled up drug cigarettes. Andros looks inside the bag, and examinates every coin individually, as if checking I wasn't cheating him.

-'Kay, you just about managed it. Now you can go.

-As if.- I answer, flopping down on one of empty crates lying about.- I payed, and I so I have right to stay here. And I don't have anything to do at home.

-And, what, you're gonna boast about your newly grown balls or what?

-Why do you suddenly assume I have balls?- I say reaching for a half-full bottle of whiskey and taking a swig. It stinks mercilessly, but I'm not about to humiliate myself in front of these guys.

-Well, we _did _see you with your girlfriend...

-Oh, that? Meme's not my girlfriend.

-Oh, really? I don't believe it.

-I'm too much of a pussy to date her. Or, her balls are too big for me to be her boyfriend.

I finish the whiskey and start another one. I work my way through two more, listening to the conversation going on. The topic switches from whores to local rumors. The second one is only slightly less dull than the other one. The boys start getting wild, twisting themselves some drug cigarettes. I ask for one. I'm already drunk, then I might just as well get high, too.

The hours pass, and slowly, my vision starts getting more blurry. I get up and mumble goodbyes, because I don't want the guys hearing my stammering voice. I head back home, swaying left and right, trying to keep my balance. I'm definitely drunk. I'm probably high too. Probably both at the same time. I wonder what is precious dada gonna do when he sees me like this. He'll probably give me a slap in the face. Or two, or three. Or a whole series of slaps.

I manage to get to my room without making enough noise to wake anyone up. But that is just the quiet before the storm.

I open the door to my room and walk inside. Suddenly, someone grabs my shoulder and presses me against the wall.

-Where were you?- Precious dada brings his face close to mine, anger in his voice. As he talks, I can feel the tiny drops of spit on my face.

-Oh, so your parenting instinct has woken up? Congratulations.- I answer sarcastically.

-I don't have the time for your fucking stupidity, Jelse. Where were you and what were you thinking, coming home drunk;or high, at _ fucking half-past midnight_?!

-I dunno.

-Goddammit, Jelse, you're definitely high. I swear, if anyone saw you coming here in this state, then-

-Yes, of course, you'll literally die.

Dad tightened his grip on my shoulders, his fingers digging into my skin. I know it hurts. But not enough for me to feel it.

-Just think about it, son. I would never-

-And why do you think Mom left you?!- I shout on top of my lungs.

I feel a sharp shot of pain on my cheek. And then on the other one. Then another one, straight across my face. I feel a trickle of blood running from my nose. I look my father straight in the eye. I expect him to lower his gaze, just like he always does, but now is different. Out little staring contest lasts for about five seconds and is concluded without a winner.

Dad grips the collar of my shirt and lifts me up.

-Don't-Don't you dare ever speak like that to me.

He shakes me like I'm some rag doll, and slaps me two more times. He lets go of my shirt, and the back of my head bangs against the wall. I wipe the blood from my nose and mouth and look Dad in the eye. He shots me a look full of contempt and leaves the room.

I sit on the floor for a while, hiding my face in my knees. I'm ashamed, ashamed that I can't talk to my father without the conversation ending similar to this shit. God, I'm so pathetic. And I know that I'm to blame for the way Dad is now. Before I was born, he never gave into his emotions and never got angry. He would've never hit his son, if his son wasn't me. But he does hit me. It's all because I am the way I am.

I open my drawer and get out a picture of Mom. I haven't looked at it for a long, long time. I blow on it to get rid of the layer of dust, covering the surface. I wipe it again with my thumb and then finally look at Mom's face.

I knew how she looked like. Peachy-pink hair, a lollipop constantly hanging from her lips, a pair of headphones permanently stuck to her head. On the picture, she has a huge smile on her face, her fingers showing the peace sign. I bite my lip. She looks like the sort of person that is forever happy, never worrying about anything. It strange, how she was capable of leaving her 4-month old child alone with her long-time boyfriend.

I remember that one time Dad told me about Mom. He told me everything.

_Chelsea was...she was sly. Very, very sly. With her teigu, you could never make out her next move. But...She was a traitor, Jelse. She betrayed me, she betrayed the Empire and left for the Revolutionary Army. I've never been capable of forgiving her since then..._

I sigh and press the picture to my chest. I close my eyes and before I know it, I'm asleep. I don't dream of anything. That happens almost never. But when it does, something has to happen.

* * *

-Where's Sayo?- I ask the General, who was passing me in the corridor.

-Oh, Sayo? I think she told me she was going out for a while. She said it's something to do with you...

The Captain brought her face up to mine, an exploratory look on her face. She sighed and let me go.

-Well, never mind. You can go look for her if you want. She has the day off, but that doesn't mean she can just go off to random places as she pleases. Be sure to tell her that when you see her, okay?

The last part of the General's words don't reach me. Something way more important is on my mind. I know where Meme went. And I have to stop her before she gets there.

The slums, "The Dog", left, right, right, left and the first alley. Before I turn into it, I stay outside for a moment to see if I'm right. Sure enough, my predictions are true.

-And what do you think gives you the right to be here, Little Girl?- Andros' voice sounds, full of anger.

-Mainly revenge. But also the fact that you're the fuckers that drugged Jelse last night.

I freeze. Meme's here, like I thought. But the thing she wants to do...I run into the alley, to meet a sight of Andros, holding Meme's wrist forcibly, and her trying to break free. Andros notices me and says:

-Well, look who came. It's No-Balls! Came to join your little girlfriend in getting beat up? Perfect.

I go over to them and detach the Sanzoku's leader's hand form Meme's wrist. She smiles at me. But then she gives me an elbow in the stomach.

-Why're _you _here?! Nothing will happen to me! I'm not your property! You don't need to be worried about me!

-I don't want you getting beat up by these guys.

-I won't. _They're _the ones that will get beaten up.

She smiles at me, and, still looking at me, grabs the collar of Andros' shirt. She gets ready to put her fist in his face, but some of my impulses tell me to stop her. So I do. I take her wrist and pinch it. Not too hard, but hard enough to make her release Andros' shirt. I take her hand and walk out of the alley, pulling her behind me. She tries to free herself, but then obediently lets herself be sat down in a cafe, to calm her down. She even lets me treat her to a cupcake.

-Tell me, why did you go to beat these guys up?- I ask her. Meme opens her mouth, like she wants to answer me, but then the waitress arrives with her cupcake, and she immediately loses interest in my question.

-Hey. Me-me.- I say, trying to get her on topic again.

-Mhm...- Meme says from under a mountain of cream. She lifts her face and looks at me. She resembles a surprised puppy, who just had his toy cruelly taken away. I sigh.

-You have cream on your nose.- I say without the teeniest trace of emotion.

-Take it off then. I'm too lazy to do it myself.

I breath out slowly and then gently kiss the tip of Meme's nose. She looks at me with big eyes and crosses them to look at her nose. It's completely cream-free. She shrugs and breaks off a part of her cupcake to offer me. I take it, because it's not everyday I get a cupcake.

-So?

-So...I wanted to get revenge on them! If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't have a purple nose today! As well as countless bruises!

-Don't remind me. Just, please, don't go there anymore. I don't want them doing anything to you.

-What could they possibly do to me?

-Beat you up. Fatally. They can drug you, even rape you. _Kill _you. Lots of things.

-'Kay. I won't go there anymore. But...

-I have to promise you one thing.

-Yeesh. Promise me...Promise me that you won't die when we'll fight in the Revolution.

-I promise.

I think it's precisely what she wanted to hear, because she smiles at me and gives me another bite of her cupcake. I give her a fist bump, cherishing the days we have together before she marries the Emperor.

**Hello! Or bye, because it's the end of ch.9 ! This chapter was late, just because of my sickness. I never get sick, I think this was like the first time in two years that I had to skip school before of a sickness. Okay, before I finish the chapter, one thing is needed...**

**20 REVIEWS! WE DID IT BROS! GIVE YOURSELVES A ROUND OF APPLAUSE, BECAUSE WE REACHED 20 REVIEWS! (opens champagne) LET'S CELEBRATE! NEXT GOAL: 30 :)  
**

**PS. When reviewing this chapter, do me a favor and make sure the review is nice and long. I really need them longers to really see what you dudes think.**

**From Me To You: Questions**

**Who do you think is Jelse's Mom? (I said it, its not really a question)**

**What do you think of the OC's?**

**Does anyone want a sequel? (Actually, we'll see after chapter 12)**


	10. The Letter

**Hi! First thing of all, I'd like to say that this chapter will include a scene very anticipated by many...  
**

**THE MEETING OF TATSUMI AND ESDEATH!**

**Yes! It'll finally be here! Yay! It's going to be a very... intense, a little emotional scene and I hope my lousy, bad writing doesn't fuck the whole thing up. That would really suck. But yeah...I hope I got y'all excited for this chap! And we are now putting the intro aside, to let us begin this chapter!**

**JK! All, I want to say is... Feel free to PM me, if you guys have any questions concerning this story. Thanks in advance! Remember, I literally go through the roof when you guys reveal your presence!**

**'Kay, rant over, chapter start!**

**Tatsumi P.O.V**

I rested the tray of food on my knee and knocked on the door in front of me.

-Please!- Akame's voice sounded. I pushed the door open and walked into her room.

-Oh, it's you, Tatsumi.- She greeted me as I entered.

-You feeling better? How's the wound?- I asked, sitting beside her bed and laying the tray with dinner on her lap. She smiled at me.

-It's healing up nicely. I really don't know why all of you insist on me staying in bed, though. But you definitely won't stop me from coming with everyone and seeing who is the Emperor's finacee. That I need to see with my own two eyes.

I nodded. Akame looked down at the plate in front of her and immediately lost interest in everything. Then, something came on my mind.

-Ano ne, Akame?-I asked her. I may have chosen the wrong moment, because the red-eyed assassin was now working her way through a wild bird leg and she completely ignored my question.

-Hai?- She answered when she finished.

-Your sister...I know why she stabbed you, but did you guys have a fight earlier on? I mean...If you could tell-

-We did. We did have a fight. Or rather, it was Kurome attacking me verbally.

-What d'you...

-A little while after my tenth birthday. Kurome and I were still living with our parents. That's when it happened.

-What did?

-I found out my parents were guilty for a very serious crime. Many, actually. The police came in at night to kill them, quickly and without fuss. I saw the scene with my own eyes: Men coming up to Mama and Papa's sleeping bodies, lifting up their knifes, ready to slash their throats. I knew I couldn't let those men do what they wanted to do...So I did it.

-You-

-I ran over to my parents, grabbed one of the policemen's weapons and stabbed both Mama and Papa right in the chest. They were the first people to weight my shoulders with their lives. I killed my parents, Tatsumi.

-But how does Kurome come in, then?

-I lied to her. I told her we had to travel to the Capital to find the killer of our parents. For years...For years I though Kurome belived me. But it turned out she saw through my act. She knew right away that her sister put on a liar mask, just to erase her own sin.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Just my lips moving without any sound coming out. I just managed a single, very bland "oh".

-I'm ashamed of what I've done...But the thing that happened will never un-happen. You have to learn and accept that.

* * *

The Main Square was packed. Crowds of people from different parts of the Empire came to the Capital, just to see a pole with a poster stuck on. But precisely that poster was the whole future of the country for ordinary folk. It was the first glimpse of what the future Empress would be. Of course, Night Raid couldn't be absent. The members with known faces masked them with capes, so even they could witness this event in person.

-I have to tell you guys, I'm a little nervous.- Lubba said, cracking his knuckles and stretching. -I wonder if that chick's cute. Darn that Emperor if she is...

-That shouldn't be any of you concern, malthead.- Mine replied, giving Lubba na open-handed slap on the back of his head. He was about to yell at her, when the cover was ripped off from the pole and the face of the future ruler revealed.

We couldn't see much from our current spot, so we moved up front. I took special care not to step on people's feet, and because of that my head was constantly down. When I finally got through the sea of people and joined my friends, that was when I actually took my first look at the poster.

It was like I got a punch in the stomach.

On that poster, the face of my daughter, my missing daughter could be seen. I froze and just stared at that piece of paper, at the fact that my daughetr was being forced into something like this. I could barely handle the horrible, thobbing pain in my heart.

**(Play OST "Omoi")**

-Tatsumi?

-Hey, Tatsumi?

-None of us knew, we swear.

-Oye, Tatsumi?

Every single word they said...It all came to me as if blocked by a wall. I fell onto my knees and rested my hands on the ground. It was starting to rain, so the people around me started to leave, including Night Raid. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get me to move from my spot. They just left me there...To be honest, it was the best thing they could do.

The ground beneath me was wet, and I didn't know if it was because of the rain, or the huge tears of loneliness, that were starting to fall from my eyes. Now I trurly knew how Boss felt when her son was killed. Something inside of me was destroyed, an unknown trigger pulled. Exactly how she said. A seed of bitterness planted somewhere in my soul.

I knelt there, on the cold, damp earth and cried, cried to somehow try to get rid of this horrible feeling, gnawing at the whole meaning of my life. The only thing I could do was cry... But soon the tears stopped being enough. I dug my nails into my shoulders, but the pain didn't go away. Instead it increased, and a voice woke up in my head.

_That's it for your fatherhood. Your daughter is forever out of your reach now. You'll probably never see her again. In fact, you're going to have to kill her, since she'll be the Empress of the Empire._

-No...you're wrong...No!

_Think about it, Tatsumi. Am I really wrong?_

My eyes widened from surprise, but I quickly shut them. I needed something to drown the voice in my head, eliminate it.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I screamed with all my might. It helped. A lot

I slowly got up. My sight was blurry, because my eyes were still filled with tears, but I wiped them away fiercely. I looked at the now soaked poster, at the drawing of my daughter.

-I'll get you back, Meme. I'll bring you back home, if it's the last thing I do.

I walked home to the base. I think everyone was expecting me to be all sad, 'cause they seemed pretty surprised when I came home, and went straight to my room. I just grabbed Incursio's key and headed downstairs to go out.

-Just what do you think you're doing?- Mine asked as I was ready to open the door and step outside.

-What do you think? I'm going to get my daughter back.- I answered angrily.

-Tatsumi... I- We don't think that's such a good idea.

-Do you think I fucking care, Mine?! Meme is the meaning of my entire life! She always has, from the moment I found her under that tree, twelve years ago. I found the thing I live for! And now she's been taken away from me, and believe me, I won't just sit there on my ass and watch her being snatched away from me so easily.

Mine tried to grab my shirt, but I pushed her hand away and walked out of the house. I ran off into the darkness. Even though I didn't have any source of light, but I knew my way well.

I knew breaking into the palace was risky. They'll definitely put me in prison if they catch me. They might even sentence me to death for trying to kidnap the future Empress. I honestly didn't care. I would withstand all the pain, all the torture I'd have to through if it meant Meme could live her life away from the hell the Capital was.

* * *

I sat on the little bench in my prison cell and stared at the floor. Just as I'd predicted, the guards took care of me as soon as they'd spotted me. I flashed back to the way I'd behaved when that happened. In normal circumstances, I would've just let them take me, or try to explain, or just run, run away. Whatever. But these weren't normal circumstances. This time, I fought. I tried to fight the guards, I swore, and it was all because I was angry. It wasn't anything to be proud of, but I didn't think about that. Honestly, I didn't care.

I heard the cell door being opened and someone walking inside. I lifted my head. A woman with a tray of food was slowly approaching me. She was wearing a white General's attire, her long, baby-blue hair trailing behind her as she walked up to me. She looked me straight in the eye, the icy stare piercing me throughout my soul.

-Tatsumi.- She said, the slightest trace of smile appearing on her face.

-Esdeath.- I replied, my face not moved by the teeniest bit of emotion. I couldn't let my eyes off my goal.

-It's...been a while. Twelve years.

I didn't say anything. Esdeath looked touched for a split-second and then knelt in front of me. She looked up at me, a seductive message in her eyes.

-I feel like I'm dreaming...Meeting my Tatsumi again...You, the real Tatsumi.

She kissed me, forcing her tongue into my mouth. She grabbed me by my shoulders and pressed me against the wall, to make sure I won't get away. Years ago, I would've blushed heavily and at least tried to _deny _that I didn't enjoy it. But that was a long time ago. Something changed.

-Don't touch me, you fucking sadist!- I pushed Esdeath away, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. She looked surprised, but after a moment an angry expression could be seen on her face.

-Or maybe not the real Tatsumi.

-What do you know about the real me?

-When did you turn so cold?

-Some things changed.

I wasn't about to tell her about Meme. Especially when there was a chance that my daughter had an encounter with this monster. The very thought sent a chill down my back.

I noticed something the corner of the picture of Meme showing out of the corner of my sweater's pocket. My hand immediately went up to it, but Esdeath was quicker. She grabbed the picture, dragging it out of my pocket. I tried to snatch it back, but she held it high out of my reach. She studied it carefully, her feeling un-readable from her face.

-Who's that?- She asked, turning the picture for me too see.

-And why do you care?!- I shouted at the top of my lungs.

-Who is it?- She repeated through gritted teeth. I clenched my jaw.

-My daughter.

I said it. I looked up at the General. Her face was showing anger; but also hurt, like the fact I had a child has hurt her.

-Who's her mother?- She asked, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

-I don't know! And, why do _you _want to know?!

-Because... this could've been my child, Tatsumi! Mine! Why wouldn't I want to know if it could be me?!

-But it isn't you, is it?!

Esdeath dropped her sight. My eyes widened in surprise. Was this really...

_Is it...? Is this her? Have I searched for the mother of my child for twelve years, only to find her in the person of an enemy? Was Meme's mother the Empire's Strongest, the sadistic monster we've been preparing to kill? This couldn't be true._

-Esdeath. Tell me-

-No.

That little word changed everything. I didn't know in what sense she meant it. She could be saying that she's not the one that gave birth to my child. But she also could be hiding it, not wanting to admit anything.

-Esdeath! For fuck's sake, tell me! I have searched twelve years for my daughter's mother, and I'm not planning to fuck with myself any longer. That's why... ARE YOU THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD?!

Now it was Esdeath's turn to get angry.

-NO! I'M NOT! I CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN! BUT IT HURTS TO KNOW YOU'VE BETRAYED ME IN THIS WAY! JOINING THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY, TEAMING UP WITH THAT BITCH NAJENDA...AND ON TOP OF IT ALL, HAVING A CHILD WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF A PAIN THIS IS FOR ME?!

-I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, ANOTHER WOMAN!? YOU DON'T OWN ME! I'M FREE TO DO ANYTHING I WANT, HAVE A CHILD WITH WHO I WANT! AND YOU'RE NOT ANYONE WHO CAN TELL ME NOT TO DO SO!

-AND WHAT, JUST BECAUSE OF THAT YOU WENT AND HAD A CHILD WITH A WHORE?!

-MEME'S MOTHER IS NOT A WHORE!

-OH, I'M SORRY, WHO IS SHE THEN?!

-AT LEAST SHE ISN'T YOU!

That was the crossed line for the Empire's Strongest. She seized the tray of food she brought and hurled it at me with all her might. The tray hit me in the chest. Porcelain shattered and the lukewarm soup spilled on my entire front. I proudly looked up at Esdeath. She was studying my daughter's picture carefully. Her eyebrows were furrowed, like she was thinking hard about something. I felt a chill down my spine.

-No...you stay away from my daughter, you sadistic bitch!

-I have no interest in using your daughter to my advantage.

Esdeath turned away and walked out of the cell, closing and locking the door behind her back.

-If you excuse me, tomorrow is a very important day for the whole Empire. I have a wedding to prepare for then, and I can't let myself fuck it up. We'll see in what way you'll be executed after.

I looked at the blue-haired woman walking away. I looked around the small, clammy cell. I punched the wall. I looked at my fist. It was bleeding, but that was the least of my problems. I putnched the wall again and banged my head on it. I was so useless. My daughter was about to be whisked off like a bag of potatoes, to marry the ruler of the country. The country we're trying so badly to take down and re-bulid. And the only thing I can do is sit on my ass and just watch.

-OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!- I screamed, clutching my head.- GODDAMIT, I'M A MAN AND A FATHER! AND WHEN THERE'S ONE THING I CAN DO FOR MY CHILD, I CAN'T!

I sat back down and hid my face in my hands. But I didn't cry. I was figuring out a way to get out of here and save Meme before it's too late.

* * *

**Meme's P.O.V  
**

-Ow! How much longer?!

-Not much longer, Princess. Now, if you please, stay still. I have to add the extra strings.

The seamstress swiftly moved her hands around my chest and back area, tying the gorset tighter and tighter, slowly reducing my ability to breathe to a minimum.

-I can't take it!- I cried out in pain. I dug my fingers deeper into my arms, that were rested against the wall.

-It's all done, Princess.- The semstress said, taking a few steps back and admiring her work.- Well, well, I have to say that this is the best dress I've made in a while. Well, I couldn't do any worse. After all, this is the future Empress of the Empire.

I gave the seamstress a grateful smile and then turned to face the huge mirror on the wall. I first looked at the fitting room being reflected behind my back. I saw Esdeath's concerned gaze, eyeing me from head to toe, the seamstress, getting the actual dress ready to throw it over the underdress I was wearing currently. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to look at my own reflection. But I did.

The underdress, in which I was dressed was very exquisite, even though it was just the under-layer of what was awaiting. I turned around in dis-belief.

-Is this...Is this really just the underdress? Are you sure this isn't enough?- I asked.

Esdeath let out a small chuckle of pity. She came over to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

-Oh, Sayo.- She said, gently pressing her cheek to mine, and thus forcing me to look in the mirror.- It's a wedding. _Your _wedding. So this...This underdress is just the absolute minimum of what you have to wear to shine alongside the man at the end of the aisle.

-The man at the end of the aisle?

-Silly. The Emperor, of course. What d'you think?

-Betsu...ni.

Esdeath smiled and let go of me. She clicked her fingers and called out to the seamstress:

-Mey-Rin! We already have a vow practice due in two hours, so hurry up a little and lt's get on with this fitting. We don't want our precious Princess to be late!

I bit my lip. If I was ever un-certain about anything, I wasn't anymore. This was the thing I was most un-sure about in my entire life. And for the first time in my life, I feared for the Revolution. If I was one f the Revolutionary Army's Teigu users, then if they lost me... I'd rather not think about anything like that. I'd want to believe this would turn out somehow.

* * *

-Aaaah! Man wasn't this a long day!- I said to myself. I was about to hop into bed and at least _try _to fall asleep, but I saw a piece of paper fluttering outside my window. I walked over to it and took the letter. I un-folded it and skimmed through the text. My eyes suddenly watered.

**[Play OST "Yukifuru Mura"]**

_Akame Sayo of Night Raid!_ **(Najenda)**

I covered my mouth with my hand to stop my sobbing. Night Raid... My precious family... I wiped my tears and kept reading.

_Oh, bother the formal stuff! Ehem, Hi Meme! How... How ya doin'? _**(Lubba)**

The handwriting was changing with every line. I recognised every one; Uncle Lubba's messy scribbles, Miss Najenda's elegant, yet a little wobbly squiggles, sometimes too difficult to read, Akame Onee-san's small, printed letters, the "i"s with hearts instead of dots belonging to Mine Onee-san, Suu's delicate attempts at writing, and the tiny swirls, authority of Shee-san. The only thing that was missing, was Dad's handwriting. That made me worry.

_Okay, we really don't have much time for this. Straight to the point... _**(Akame)**

_Tatsumi went out to look for you. Maybe at the time you'll get this (or maybe you won't)_ _he would've already found you, and this writing isn't necessary. But, after all, knowing your father and all such, he's somewhere in the palace rotting away in a prison cell._ **(Mine)**

_Not the point. The point is... Now, you have to listen up. Or read up. Or... yeah whatever really. Don't do anything. Just, pretend it's just you getting married, and all that. But in real life, you have to be prepared for battle anytime. Tomorrow, you're not gonna become Empress of the Empire. Tomorrow... Tomorrow will be the day of the Revolution!_ **(Leone)**_  
_

_Basically, tomorrow we'll free your father, and sort of crash the wedding. It sounds pretty villainous when you say it like that, but that is what we're gonna do. _**(Suu)**

_'Kay, that's it! Don't worry and just, break a leg! Or rather, don't, 'cause the you won't be able to figh_ **(Lubba)**_  
_

_In case you were wondering, that was Mine giving Lubba an elbow in the stomach. Anyway, you can get your friend to help if he's on our side. If not, then I suppose he's gonna get a surprise tomorrow.  
_

_See you tomorrow, then!_ **(Sheele)**

_PS. Oh, and now that you've finished reading this, you should probably burn it. Just to be safe that no one de-masks us before we can put the plan into action._ _  
_

I finished reading and touched my cheeks. I didn't notice I was crying the entire time I was reading the letter.

-Like hell I'm gonna burn it.- I said quietly to myself. I squeezed the letter in my hand, holding on to it like it was my most precious treasure. I looked in the direction of the door. I'll get Jelse to help. Together... All of us... Tomorrow, we'll build a new Empire!

* * *

**Next morning**

**Tatsumi P.O.V**

I walked around my cell, my anxiety growing with every second. In a few hours... My whole life could be lost.

-Psst!- A voice sounded behind my back. I turned my head but I didn't see anything.- Duck!

-Yes, you, Tatsumi. Duck, for fuck's sake!

I obediently ducked, although I didn't know why. A few seconds later, the wall behind me was destroyed and a bullet flew over my head. I looked at the hole in the wall.

-Mine? But what are you-

-Want a last chance to walk your daughter down the aisle?

**Heyy-o! Here comes the end of this chapter... Eh, yes those were song lyrics. Courtesy Call, by Thousand Foot Krutch, fav band ever! Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. It came out pretty early, but it's to make up for all the chapters that had to wait their fair share before getting published. Yeah. Please, PLEASE tell me in the reviews what'd you think of the Tatsumi/Esdeath scene, 'cos I have a feeling it's all fucked up :( Kyaa! Another thing I wanted to say... Wow, can't believe we only have two chapters to go! This went by so fast guys... But I am planning a two part alternative epilogue for this story, and maybe even a sequel, so wait patiently! Also I'm defo gonna do another AgK fanfic, because I'm having way too much fun with this. Okay, don't forget to follow, favorite and review this story! Thanks for reading my work.**

**I'll see you all guys soon! Bye :***

**Also, if you don't mind crappy writing, check out my Frozen fanfic. It's short, I'm planning to continue it, but I'm not motivated. So... you guys can make it happen!**


	11. A Broken Promise and A Mother

**Yes. Yes, bros we did it. This is... THE SECOND-LAST CHAPTER OF AN ASSASSIN'S BURDEN!**

**(sheds tear)**

**I can't believe it, guys! Second-last chapter! In a few days, in one chapter, it's all gonna be over! Waah!**

**I have to tell you guys... I think you're gonna hate me for the way this fanfic will end. Okay, you're definitely gonna hate me. I AM SORRY!**

**I hope this chapter will be a tear-jerker to some... Eh, let me know in the reviews if you cried or not. I know I did.**

**This chapter will be very hard on me, since I got attached to the AgK characters, as well as my OC's... It's gonna be tough on me. I hope that maybe on you, too.**

**Also... You see that chapter title, guys? Yeah... I kinda spoiled the ending of this chapter, and you guys probably already know who it is, and all that, and...**

**We'll just wait and see!**

**Also, this chapter will be shorter than the last one, because I don't want to ruin everything with my crap. And everything I usually say in the outro, I'll say now, 'cos I don't want to spoil the... beautiful, intense, tragic, and making no sense whatsoever, moment. That is all. Thank you for reading this long, boring intro and not leaving before it ended. Or if you did then, YA BOO SUCKS TO YOU! HA!**

**Yeah, not really.**

**Please don't hate me.**

**Yes, one more thing! Before you review this chapter that, oh the end doesn't make sense, please read the following:**

**I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IN NEXT CHAPTER! OKAY?! GOOD?! GREAT!**

**Meme P.O.V**

I studied my reflection in a mirror. I looked like a bride... Oh yeah, I _was _a bride.

I quickly flashed back to the day when I found out I was getting married.

_-Good. I have some news for you._

_-News? Good or bad?_

_-Well, I dare say they're very good indeed.- Esdeath says, giggling and covering her mouth with her hand while doing so._

_-Hit me then._

_-The Emperor has his eye on you!_

_-What...does that mean, exactly?_

_-He wants to marry you!_

_-Wait, what?!- I shout, getting up at once, not minding my full-body cramp in the slightest.- I never said I wanted to marry the Emperor._

_-I'm afraid you have no choice. But just think about your luck! To be Empress of the country...It's every girl's dream!_

_-But it isn't mine.- I protested, but Esdeath was already out the door, humming to herself, looking more happy than she should be._

_-Esdeath!- I call her, but she doesn't come back._

I bite my lip. Then I remember. I'm actually not gonna get married today. Today I'm gonna...I'm gonna build a new Empire.

I shift uncomfortably in my wedding dress. I can barely breathe and move. I've no idea how I'm gonna fight in this. I look at Suraisa, sitting neatly in a corner. Today is also the first day I'm ever gonna entrust my Teigu to anyone other than me or my dad. That person is Jelse.

-Speak of the Devil.- I say as the door opens and Jelse's head appears in the crack.

-Oh, really? I feel honored.- He says, smiling like always.- I, euh, came to pick the little beast up.

-Say that once more about my baby and you're dead.- I answer, picking up the giant knife and throwing it at him. He catches it swiftly and he drops his eyesight.

-What's up?- I ask.

-I have something to give you. But I can't do it here.

I open my eyes wide and then nod slowly.

-Surprise me then.- I say. He looks up at me, then suddenly grabs my hand and leads me out of my room.

It turns out Jelse knew some secret way up onto the roof. We stand there for a minute, just looking into the half-sunny, half-cloudy morning sky. Then, Jelse throws something at me. I manage to catch it just in time. I give him a questioning look.

-Wedding gift.- He say, playing with his fair bangs that were falling into his eyes. I blink in surprise and look at the object in my hand.

It's a humbug.

-Seriously? That's _all _you give me? A lousy _humbug_?!

-Hey now, no hatin' on humbugs. Open it.

-What d'you mean, open it? Like this?- I ask, preparing to break the humbug in half. Jelse nods. I do as instructed. I expect the sweet to be a prank, but it's not. Much to my surprise, it's hollow, and a small object falls out of it. I bring it up to my eye and study it carefully. The tiny chunk of gold catches sun light and that's the moment when I truly realize what it actually is. I turn around and see the blush shading my friend's cheeks, like he was embarrassed.

-I thought... I thought that maybe you... You could put it on your necklace thingy... Since you have a part of each Teigu of your family's members... Although you don't have to! Maybe it's a thing special to your family only... Oh, forge-

-You're so stupid. You're my family too.- I say, taking off my necklace and taking my time to look at it. The tiniest part of the Teigu belonging to Night Raid. It's all there, from a piece of Cross Tail to a chunk of Suu's horn. I pick one of the loose chains on the necklace, mess with it a minute or two, and I finally manage to attach the part of CC I'd just received. I walked over to Jelse and just stood before him for a second. Then I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I felt my eyes filling up with tears. I hid my face in Jelse's chest.

-I-I just can't help thinking about what could go wrong.- I mumble.- Today will be war. Today I might lose everything. Anyone might die today. Even I.

I was now crying full blast. I was desperately trying to conceal it, but that was becoming more and more impossible with every fallen tear. Jelse pulled away to look at my face. He looked taken aback by the sight of me crying.

-Meme, are you-

-I don't want anyone to die! I don't want Dad to die! I don't want Night Raid to die! I... I don't want you to die! Even if you promised me... Promises are just words in the end! No matter what you promise, that is just your voice, some words thrown out into the harsh, cold world! And finally, each promise is broken.

I gripped the front of Jelse's shirt and fell down onto my knees. I didn't even sob anymore, I just let the teary trails fall down my cheeks from my eyes. I feel a hand on my cheek, forcing me to look up. Jelse is wearing a serious expression, his sight piercing my soul with his decided gaze.

-Maybe what you said is right.- He began, not taking his eyes off mine.- But promises are broken with death, whatever the lather is. And I know I'll break my promise with my death. But I won't break it today! And not tomorrow. And not for a long time!

The last tear fell down onto my knee. I wiped my eyes with my hand and got up. I heard Esdeath's anxious voice, calling my name, so I had to rush downstairs. Jelse stayed behind on the roof. I was never to know for how long he stayed there.

* * *

**Tatsumi P.O.V  
**

-So, what's the plan?- I asked as Mine and I caught up with the rest of Night Raid. After a few rushed welcomes we settled down to the serious stuff.

-It's 9:30. Precisely in 30 minutes, Mine and Tatsumi will go to the left wing of the palace. We settled that Mine would blow it up, (of course not entirely, not to kill anyone), and we'll see how it goes from there. Are we all understood? Everyone knows their positions? Good.

-Wait, just like that? What kind of a shitty plan is that?-I asked frantically.

-It's the sort of plan Night Raid would have!- Lubba said, shooting one of his sparkly smiles. I bit my lip. I suddenly felt Akame's hand on my shoulder.

-Relax. Everything's gonna go fine.- She said, trying to re-assure me. Now it was my turn to smile.

-I know, I know. We're the Night Raid, after all! This is what we've been preparing to do our entire life as a group! So now... We're going to use that to our advantage!

Around 45 minutes later, I was standing on top of the left wing of the palace, used as a cathedral. Mine was on the other side of the building, fixing something with Pumpkin and constantly trying out the best positions to shoot and stuff. I sighed in irritation.

-Goddammit, Mine, how long will you keep doing that weird shit?! I'm already sick to all the wedding stuff going on below!

-Patience, Big Daddy. If I don't practice, I might hit your precious daughter, instead. - Mine pulled a few triggers, put her Teigu back together and posed.

-'Kay, we're all good.

Mine took a deep breath and aimed. I closed my eyes in await for her to shoot. When she did, my heart stopped for a few seconds. The sound of glass breaking was followed by a few screams and swears. Mine stood in the hole she'd just made in the big, stained-glass window and shouted:

-OKAY! WE'RE HERE ONLY FOR THE PRINCESS! ANYONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO GET KILLED, GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES UP AND RUN! SAVE YOUR MISERABLE LIFESPANS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! THIS IS FUCKING WAR!

Almost all of the people left. Our targets, meaning the Emperor, Honest and Esdeath were nowhere to be seen, and so was my daughter. That made me more than concerned.

A flood of guards came in out of nowhere and cornered Mine and me. I quickly changed into Incursio and indulged in battle. This was real. The Revolution has just begun!

* * *

**Meme P.O.V**

I pressed my back to Jelse's. I tightened my grip on Suraisa's handle. My ripped off my dress, so I was just in my underdress, which, much to my irritation, was linked to wearing that cursed corset. But right now, I didn't care. Right now, I just had to concentrate on the fight.

-I knew there was something fishy about that Princess!- Shouted one of the guards.

-Fishy?! Something fucked, you wanted to say- Said another.

-And that friend too. Isn't he Run's son?

-Oh, my, Daddy is about to get a surprise!

I gritted my teeth. These people... Even they know nothing about what's going on, they still talk casually about it. But then the chatter quietened down, and the guards attacked. Jelse and I jumped away from each other, each having his own share of opponents to defeat. Even if they didn't look like it, the guards were actually pretty strong.I had to fight with all I got, and I still only killed two out of five. Then I heard a sound of sword being pushed into one's chest. If Jelse had a sword, I wouldn't be too worried... But the only people who had a sword over there, were the guards.

I turned around in horror. I saw Jelse's body, hanging limply, impaled through his stomach on a sword. I opened my mouth to scream, but I was frozen. I couldn't do anything but stare, stare until I'd burn the fact lying before me, straight into my eyes.

Jelse was dead.

The rest of the battle went by like lightning. I killed off my share of guards as well as Jelse's. I shook the blood from off my weapon and then looked around. I spotted Jelse lying beneath a tree. I rapidly ran over to him.

**(Play "Ichiban no Takaramono" [From 3:30]**

-Jelse...- I said, taking out the blade. I studied the wound. I knew it was fatal... But I believed, that if he was still alive, he would survive. Blind, I am.

-Me...Me?- He said slowly, struggling to talk. I took his hand, bending over his body. Tears were already falling from my eyes, mixing with his blood.

-Hai?- I answered, although I didn't want to hear what he had to say. Not now. Not like this.

-I'm sorry. After all that talk about promises... Looks like I'm not able to keep mine.

-No...Don't say that. Don't you even dare say that. This wasn't supposed to end like this. It wasn't...

-Meme-

-NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING!

-I love you.

That stopped my world completely. Even my tears stopped falling. The only thing I felt, was the beating of my breaking heart.

-I love you. I tried for you, I guess I failed. But I swear... I'll always be there. In your heart. In your dreams. In your memories. As long as you need me.

I didn't see anything. My sight was completely blurred by my tears. I hugged Jelse's cold, lifeless body, pressing my head to his chest, as if that would somehow wake up his stopped heart.

-I-I don't want you in my memories... I want you here with me... Because I... I love you too.

_Why now? _I thought to myself as I gently brushed my lips against Jelse's. _Why now, of all times? Didn't I come to terms with my feelings a long time ago?_

I pulled away and gave my love one last kiss on the forehead.

-I come back to you. And that's a promise I won't break.

* * *

I was like a storm, killing every person who dared to stop me from getting to my goal. My goal was the Emperor. I wanted to kill him, destroy this rotten shit that was called an Empire for over a thousand years, and take everything from him just as he did for me.

My surroundings could be described by one word only: death. Death, death all around. My dress was no longer white, now it was sort of a strange, brownish, reddish color. The mixture of blood and dirt. I was getting closer and closer to the place where the Emperor was lying, but I heard a quiet grunt behind my back. I turned around.

Surprise, surprise, Esdeath was pointing her sword at someone, ready to either pierce their heart or slash their throat. Probably both of them, since she was already at it. But it wasn't the actual fact that she wanted to kill someone scared me. It was _who _she wanted to kill.

Purple hair, violet dress, a gigantic pair of scissors in hand. Shee-san. She was lying at Esdeath's feet on a platfrom of ice. She already had a nasty looking wound on her left side, as well as some deep scratches and gashes. She lifted her head to look Esdeath in the eye. That was when she noticed me.

-Meme? What the hell are you doing here? Get away!

-No! You'll die!

-That isn't important right now!

I knew this conversation was stupid, and if we weren't to stop, then Esdeath would use that to her advantage and kill Shee-san. And me, too.

Just as I'd predicted, she let out an irritated, cat-like sound and held the tip of her weapon to Shee-san's throat.

-As expected from the weak. Abandon everything you're doing to go save a comrade... Only to get killed yourself and get absolutely nowhere.

The next thing I knew, her sword moved to the side and Shee-san's body fell off the ice onto the ground. I stared at this horrible scene, not knowing wether to scream, or cry, or charge at Esdeath to try and kill her.

The Empire's Strongest shook blood from off her blade and approached me. She took a swing at my legs, causing me to fall and skin my knee. It was a minor pain in comparison to what I was feeling inside.

Esdeath pressed the heel of her shoe to my forehead and pressed it. Gently, but enough to make a wound. Blood spurted out of it.

-The weak were always destined to lie beneath the boots of the strong.- She said, digging her heel deeper into my head.- Now, prepare to die, weakling.

Then someone stood up behind her and stabbed the General in the back. It turns out Shee-san didn't die yet. But it was the quiet before the strom.

-Don't...Don't touch my daughter.


	12. The Revolution: Part 1- Mistakes

**Hello! Were you all anticipating this chapter? Good! Means I have blown people's minds, just as I was planning to! Mwahahah! As I promised in the last chapter, I will explain everything smoothly, to avoid any hate from my readers. What I wanted to say is... Thank you all those people that have cried even a tiny bit on the last chapter. I have to tell you guys, killing off Jelse was one of the harder things on me. I was going like, "Let's kill him!" and then "No, don't!" and it was all like... argh! I hate myself for doing that. And that is why, to stop hating myself, I shall write a two-part alternative epilogue for this story! And because I ain't the girl who abandons her OC's so easily, I shall give this humble fanfic a full-blown sequel! Yaay! More shit from JustAnimeManga! Let's cheer and... yeah, let's just start chapter 12.**

**Meme P.O.V**

I grasped my chest in the place where my heart is. Or should be, because right now, I felt empty. Like everything I had and knew just flied out of me and left me as a hollow doll. I couldn't believe the words I heard. And yet, I knew they were true, each and every single one of them. I squeezed Suraisa's handle so hard my knuckles went white.

_I... I don't know what to do. I grew up believing my mother was dead, missing, or simply non-existent. And it turns out she was right there beside me throughout my childhood? My entire life? She watched me grow from the shadows, my dad raising me best as he could, and she was scared to join the family picture? Or did she simply didn't want to? Why, why, why?_

My pondering was interrupted by a pitiful laugh from Esdeath.

-Ha! So it was you... Such a pathetic, weak creature like yourself dared to take my Tatsumi away from me... I'm sorry, but that means...

The Empire's Strongest created a ball of icy shards out of thin air.

-...You'll have to die!

She fired the lather at Shee-san, who desperately tried to dodge. No use. The ball shot her straight in the chest, causing her to throw her head back in pain, a spear of ice created in the exact same spot she got hit. Suddenly, the weapon shattered, but instead of falling to the ground, they melted straight into Shee-san's body. She fell weakly, and when she turned around, I saw a hige wound, frost-covered blood.

Esdeath smiled triumphantly.

-Trump Card: Skaði's Spear.

**Note: Skaði is the Norse goddess of winter  
**

I stared in awe at the General who just casually abandoned my mother and turned to me.

-Trump Card? But how... I thought?

-Yes I did have my previous trump card. But in time, it stopped being enough. So... I made a new one.

-You...

-Your precious mama shall be killed in mere minutes.

As soon as she said those words, she dropped to the ground, grabbing her throat.

-Unfortunately... I uses a lot of my strength...

Esdeath took a final breath and passed out. I knew she wasn't dead, since she was still breathing. I ran over to Shee-san. She was spitting out blood every 30 seconds, but she still managed to look up and give me a brave smile.

-Meme...

-Shee-san...

-I'm sorry. Sorry that I was too cowardy to reveal myself earlier. Your father did a great job as a father... But then I look again and see how much of a failure I was at being a mother.

-No... Please don't say that.

Suddenly we heard a noise. We turned our heads and saw the Emperor himself, standing on top of the pile of ruins and drawing his own weapon, which also appeared to be Teigu of some sort. I looked at him, knowing I am the one to kill him; but then I looked down at Shee-san and thought about how I couldn't leave her.

-Meme... Go. Go do what's yours to do.

-No... I can't just lave you here.

-Meme. Go. Being the savior of the Empire... That's to be you. I'll be fine.

I closed my eyes, as I was drowning in a ocean of regret and sadness. I swallowed my tears and gave Shee-san a kiss on the forehead.

-You won't die. I'll come back here to make you proud. I won't lose... Mama.

I gently laid her body on the ground, took Suraisa and ran off in the direction of the Emperor.

The last words I heard from Mama that day were:

-I already am proud, Meme. So proud...

* * *

**Tatsumi P.O.V  
**

I ran over to the battle field where Sheele and Esdeath had just fought. When I got there, I froze. Sheele was lying on the ground, clearly on the verge of death, and Esdeath, also lying on the ground, but she on contrary, seemed to be re-charging her batteries. I ran over to Sheele.

**(Play OST "Sheele")**

I held her body in my arms, trying to wake her up. She fluttered her eyelids a few times, before weakly opening her eyes to meet mine, already filling with tears.

-Sheele... Oh, God, thank goodness you're alive.

-Hey Tatsumi? Can I... Can I apologize to you?

-Apologize?

-I'm... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... You had to raise our girl all on your own.

My eyes widened in surprise. Somehow, I couldn't find the right reaction to the thing I just heard. But at that moment, everything came back to me. Sheele kept on talking.

-I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to bear all the hardships of parenthood on your own. I'm sorry I was too weak to tell you before. I'm sorry I put such a burden on your shoulders. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I fell in love with you.

Now Sheele's face was stained with last-breath tears, mixing with her blood that was running out of the corner of her mouth. I didn't want to look her in the eye, but I couldn't help myself.

The thing I saw in her eyes... Regret, sadness, grief, sorrow... But most of all, begging for forgiveness. I couldn't stand her gaze, so full of tragedy and pain, I shut my own eyes, just to make more tears flow out of them.

\- I was afraid. Afraid you'd choose Mine over me. And... I-I know it's too late for you to forgive me now... But the thing I also want you to hear is... Thank you. Thank you for all the memories. Thank you for giving me the feeling I had towards you. Thank you for giving me that one night after Leone's birthday. And... thank you for Meme.

I feared her next words.

-Hontōni... dōmo arigatōgozaimashita.

After that, Sheele didn't say anything more after that. She was to say nothing ever again. To stay this silent way forever. But I wasn't ready for a blow like that.

-Why... WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, SHEELE?! I WAS LEFT ALONE, FOR TWELVE FUCKING YEARS, NOT BEING ABLE TO GET RID OF GUILT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO LIE MEME STRAIGHT IN THE EYE, TELL HER SHE DIDN'T HAVE A MOTHER?! ANSWER ME! Sheele... Please... I wouldn't have resented you. We could have... We could have started a family. Everything would have turned out differently.

I clenched my jaw, to keep myself from screaming. But I couldn't keep it in anymore.

-THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS!

I wanted to cry for a far longer time. But now I couldn't. Esdeath had just woken up. She spat out a little bit of blood as she drawed her sword and pointed it at me, her face decorated with a vicious smile. I glared back at her.

-Shall we settle this, Tatsumi?

**I guess this will be chapter 12, part 1. Now, everything will be EXPLAINED, so will you please refrain from typing reviews such as: OMFG, WAT DA FUK, DAT MAKES NO SENSE, OMFG, WHAT IS DIS SHIT! Thank you in advance. I'll see you soon :)**


	13. The Revolution: Part 2- I'll Wait

**Tatsumi P.O.V**

I changed into Incursio and faced the Empire's Strongest. I shot a last look at Sheele, who died with a calm, sad smile upon her face.

_I'll avenge you. Your death will not be in vain. I'll kill Esdeath for you, Sheele. For you and for our daughter. I love you both so much._

I took my spear in my hand and pointed it at Esdeath. She smiled triumphantly and took out her own weapon.

-Won't this be fun. A battle I've long awaited. So, Tatsumi... How shall you die?

I clenched my jaw. I charged at Esdeath at full speed, orginally planning to slash her throat, but the woman dodged my attack. She jumped back and took a swing at me with her sword.

I don't know for how long our battle lasted. To be honest, I just took a blind attack on Esdeath, hoping it would kill her in some magical way. Much to my surprise, the chance my spear took turned out to be the luckiest of all. The blade sliced staright through Esdeath's stomach, splatting my armour and everything nearby a bright shade of red. I dropped my spear in surprise. I stared at Esdeath's corpse, not quite believing what I've just done.

I looked in the direction of the noise I was hearing. There seemed to be a battle going on there; but that wasn't the thing that concerned me. The thing that concerned me was the scream I just heard.

-Asashin no Futan: Suraisa!

**(Note: Asashin no Futan means "An Assassin's Burden")**

Meme's voice, shouting out the name of her trump card. The first time she's ever used it. I remebered the thing Boss said about it. It's like the trump card of Murasame. It changes the body of the user, becoming a part of it. But the thing with Suraisa is, that the usage of its trump card is usually fatal for the user. That's why I told Meme her Teigu didn't have a trump card. I didn't want her to use and thus take her own life. But I guess it was part of her all along. She knew it, without anyone telling it to her. Suraisa _is _her, in a way. I can't protect her from who she is.

**Meme P.O.V**

I take a look around. My left arm is somewhere below me, cut off by the Emperor's Teigu. It kinda looks like a sword, but in its way it's more deadly than Murasame, Yatsufusa. More deadly than any sword I've seen. I already lost my arm and hair to it. Yep, hair. My plait got cut off in battle, and now I'm sporting a strange form of a pixie cut. Not the time to worry about that, though.

I won't defeat the Emperor with Suraisa the way it is now. I have to use my trump card. I don't know it's name, but deep, deep inside of me I know exactly what to shout. And I do.

I feel a piercing pain in the palms of my hands and the soles of my feet. I look at them and out of the blue, Suraisa melts into my body. Blades grow out of my hands and feet, making me a literal human knife. I'm hurting in every place possible. But I know I have to bear the pain. Because I'm an assassin. I remember Jelse's words:

_You're not a murderer. You're an assassin._

Fuck yes, I'm an assassin. And I'm going to keep that title.

I've killed hundreds of people. And I'm going to kill the Emperor too. I run over to him. He tries to block my attack with his sword, but I insted jump on it. I do something like a flip, and reach out my arm. The blade slashes the Emperor's throat at the last minute. But then, the Emperors sword flies up into the air and pierces my side.

I fall on my back and lie like that. I don't have the strength to move anymore. I know my minutes are counted. I smile and take a deep breath.

**(Play OST "Lost My Pieces")**

I look up into the sky. The blades sticking out of me melt back into my body and Suraisa appears beside me again. I hug the giant knife and stroke its handle.

-We had fun, didn't we? I did... I had fun living. I'm kinda sad my life has to end.

I blink and tears pour out of my eyes.

-I'm sorry, Daddy. Sorry I'm dying. I'm sorry, Mama. I can't see you one last time and tell you how grateful I am. Sorry, Jelse. I couldn't protect you. You didn't hear me saying "I love you". In the end, it's only apologies and regrets. I couldn't protect anyone.

I close my eyes and in that moment, I let go of all my regrets. It's like falling asleep. Only calmer. Only I know that I'm not going to ever wake up.

I'm standing on the foot of a hill. I look up on top of it, and there, everyone's waiting for me.

Bulat shows me the thumbs up. Chelsea, Jelse's Mom, gives methe peace sign and a smile I've seen so mnay times on Jelse's face. Mine Onee-san waving to me. Suu-san nodding at me. Jelse giving me his crooked smile I fell in love with. And Mama, standing with her hands together in front of her. Everyone's waiting for me... I go up that hill and join them. Join them forever.

I take a last look at myself, lying on the ground, no arm, pixie cut. I wipe a single tear from my cheek and whisper:

-I'll be waiting for everyone. For Uncle Lubba, for Auntie Leone, for Akame Onee-san, for Miss Najenda. For you, Daddy.

Until then.


	14. Epilogue: Let Me Go

**CHOKEE CHOKEE WA! Anyone missed me or my shit fanfictions? No? Great? I'm back with this sort of epilogue thingy for "An Assassin's Burden" to explain the bad ending and the overall crappiness of this fic. I hope you guys enjoy and give me feedback!**

**Tatsumi P.O.V**

\- How're you doing? - Leone asks as she walks up to me. We're standing on the edge of a cliff, wind blowing in our faces.

\- I don't know - I answer, clutching my shoulders. - I guess I feel... empty? Pointless? I keep seeing her everywhere, hearing her voice everywhere, although it's never really there. It never will. She's gone.

\- Funny thing is, you never really had the proof that she was your child - Leone says, pulling her shawl around her shoulders. She didn't say her name. I would've killed her if she did. I don't want to hear it ever again.

\- I never really questioned it. The moment I looked into her eyes... I felt something. Like even without proof, she's mine. I guess it's just that sort of thing only a man... Only a father could feel.

\- You slept with Sheele after my birthday. We were all drunk, but even though you two were the most sober, it was you who did the I-lost-my-virginity-when-I-was-drunk thing. But a few weeks after that... You got injured in a battle. You got better... But you didn't remember anything. Sheele was probably too shy to tell you, to ruin your life with a child. Remember the time where she fell ill and lay in bed for months?

\- Yeah...

\- Eight months. She spent her pregnancy in bed and made the doctor swear he wouldn't tell anything. When she felt the baby was coming, she slipped out of the hideout and had it somewhere. She kept your daughter in that basket and cared for it in secret, only to one day leave her under that tree for you to find and take into custody.

\- How do you... know all that?

Leone shrugs.

\- I sometimes add two and two together. Unlike some people.

She turns around and leaves me standing on that cliff, wondering why nature blessed me with such stupidity. I clench my jaw and try hard to keep all my emotions in. I don't cry, I don't shout. I just stand there, letting my sadness close around me.

**BGM "Sheele"**

_My mother when I was young... Sayo and Ieyasu... Bro... Night Raid... Sheele... My daughter... All that is precious to me... Life just takes it away from me. Like I don't deserve to be happy._

_Because you _don't_, _A voice whispers inside my head. _If you were strong, you would've been happy. Your daughter would've lived, if you had've protected her. You're the only one to blame. _

Now one single tear flows down my cheek. I choke and cover my mouth with my hand to block out my sobs. The tears slowly make my vision more blurry, until I couldn't see anything at all.

\- If I had've been strong...

_You were strong, Dad._

I turn around at the sound of a voice so familiar, but yet so hated. I want to believe and I don't want to believe. My daughter is standing behind me. She's smiling delicately and her purple eyes shine. She looks like... Her mother. She's wearing a white dress and her hair is plaited into a strange braid.

I know it's an illusion. She's not really there. She can't be.

\- You... - I say, because all other words are stuck inside my throat, blocked by the tears.

_You won't even say my name, will you?_ She asks, her smile fading. _Is it my fault?_

\- Me... me - I say, not even listening to myself. I run over to her and take her in my arms. She was tall for her age, and her face was mature, but she was just a little twelve year old girl. Still weak, still fragile. She hugs me back and I just press her tighter to myself, because she really is the only thing I'll ever care for that much. She's my everything. I'm not goig to let her go.

_You did well, Dad. My life was happy while it lasted. A good life. _

\- And it's not over. Not for you, Meme, not for me. We'll be happy now. You don't have to be afraid.

_I can't. I can't stay, Dad. My place is now up there. With Uncle Bulat. With Chelsea. With Mine Onee-san, and Suu-san. And with Jelse._

She says that last one with a little bit of sadness in her voice. Suddenly, I understand why. I close my eyes.

\- Be happy with him.

_I am, Dad. Honestly... I am happy up there with everyone. That's why... I can't stay._

She begins disappearing, becoming more and more transparent. I hug her one last time, trying to ignore the fact that the body in my arms is becoming lighter and lighter, fading away.

_I'm trurly thankful, Daddy. You can let me go. For everything you gave me here... Thank you... so very much... For letting me go._

I fall over and the only thing I'm holding now, is the white dress Meme was wearing. Her smell still lingers on it and I bury my face in it. I last a second, two, three.

_I love you, Daddy._

\- I love you too.


End file.
